Gemma, Amy, and the Wedding Singer
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Gemma and Amy are close friends with Robbie Hart, who is known as the Wedding Singer. Follow them in their crazy adventures together. Based on the Adam Sandler movie and in honor of my older brother's wedding next month!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP, we only own our OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. No flames are allowed, but reviews are appreciated. So remember to read & review!**

* * *

There was a young, but not too young girl who was lying down on the couch as it was late at night and she had just sent some kids to sleep and decided to watch some television until the adults would come home. It was a normal day so far and it was a normal babysitting job, so she felt a little dull, but at least she had entertainment to occupy her from the bright and flashy music videos that the 1980's had to offer.

The other girl in the house came over and reached for the remote, bowl of popcorn in hand, and a lollipop in her mouth. "Budge over, Billy's on..." She said, luckily clearly around her lollipop. She was skinny, but almost didn't seem it by the small bump of her belly. And she had medium brown hair, brown eyes, and she was in a punk like outfit.

"Oi!" the first girl glared. "I'm exhausted, I've been chasing after sugar munchkins all day!"

The second girl gave her a look. "Try carrying one." she retorted back, but had a small lift to one the corners of her mouth. However, no one came between her and Billy's concert shows.

The first girl growled, leaning back and folded her arms. "Somebody needs to invent personal television sets..."

"Yeah... Get right onto that." the other girl smirked, changing the channel. She offered some popcorn though.

The first girl stuck her tongue out, but ate some of the popcorn. At least that was good. "Okay, but if there's a new episode of Family Ties the next time I babysit, you're gonna get it." she then threatened.

"Shhhhhhh~ Be a good quiet girl, Gemma~" The second girl shushed, placing a black nail polished hand on her mouth temporarily. She loved Billy so much.

The first girl grumbled, but she stayed quiet, forcing herself to watch the screen. She didn't exactly hate Billy Idol, she just wasn't a big, gaga fan like most people were.

After the show had finished, the second girl sat back with a happy sigh, a pillow held to her chest in a hug, careful of her stomach. "I went to a Billy Idol concert once~" she hummed.

"Out of how many?" Gemma teased. "A thousand?"

The second girl, who was called Amy, stuck her tongue out. "Just because you didn't get to go~" she taunted, but only playfully.

"At least I do all my homework..." Gemma retorted, then looked distant. "I miss my old English teacher... He was so cool, he never talked too much so he wouldn't borify us to death... He was great in Latin subjects too..." she then smiled, rather dreamily as her face flushed slightly. "I... I was recommended to take Latin Club as an elective..." she then said, though that sounded not completely true.

"Hmm..." Amy hummed, not really believing but not going to argue. "Hey, before Robbie and the others get back... Can I tell you something?" She asked, rather quietly.

Gemma seemed lost in her own little world for a brief moment, then shook her head and looked to Amy once she heard the other girl's voice. "Uh, sure..." she then said with a small smile. "What?"

"I-I've never told anyone... B-But its Billy..." Amy said quietly.

Gemma sighed, feeling like Amy was going on another fan girl tangent. "What about him?"

"Billy's the baby daddy." Amy says, after making sure there was no one else around.

Gemma let that sit in. "Billy's the baby... Daddy..." her eyes then widened. "Wait... No way! H-How, what?"

Luckily, she was not loud enough to wake up the kids she was babysitting.

Amy covered her mouth again. "Shh, I'll tell you, just keep quiet," she hisses, mostly in urgency. "The concert I went to offered to let a lucky fan go meet Billy afterwards, it ended up me." she starts.

"And then you guys...?" Gemma assumed, not even finishing that sentence.

"Not on purpose... Billy's had a tough day and we had a drink... Next thing I knew, his agent was waking me up and sending me back home." Amy said quietly. She wasn't ashamed, but couldn't be loud as anyone else would probably have blown a fuse.

"Goodness..." Gemma whispered. "I-I'm sorry, Amy, I had no idea... Um... Is that why you got kicked out?"

"I'm not upset that it happened, just that Billy doesn't know... And my family didn't know it was him, but at least Linda helped and got Robbie to let me stay." Amy said, a little smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Gemma shrugged. "The kids don't really like Linda too much though." she then chuckled a little.

"Yeah..." Amy chuckled. She ran her hand through her hair, making it even messier. "Hey, what time did Robbie and the others say they'd be back?" She then wondered.

"9:00 I remember..." Gemma said, then looked to see it was almost that time. "Ugh, I hope Robbie didn't stay for the reception and have a drink... I think that could get him fired."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be too bad, I mean George probably would help cover him." she smiled.

"They better get back soon, I gotta look at these flashcards before I go to bed..." Gemma groaned, then sighed. "I really miss Mr. Teller... I wonder what he's up to these days?" she then sighed rather dreamily once she thought of her aforementioned teacher again. "I wanted to ask him to the dance last year..." she then widened her eyes once she realized what she said. "A-A-As a friend!"

Amy nodded. "Uh-huh..." She drawled, then winked. "I getcha~" she said.

"Hey, I listened to his classes, I paid attention!" Gemma defended, obviously in denial. "Ask me any question... I saved my homework assignments from last year when he wasn't sick." she then took out a folder and handed her one of her old homework papers that had ink pen on them from the teacher's grading.

Amy read over the sheet and chuckled. She handed it back to her. "Never said you didn't pay attention to classes~" she teased. She winked again.

"Huh...? What...?" Gemma blinked. "It doesn't say that!" she then angrily took the paper and blushed suddenly, pushing some of her frizzy hair back into the looser locks. "Oh... It does..." she then chuckled sheepishly. "Guess I should've copied down instead of doodling in my notebook..."

Amy chuckled. She then stretched slightly. "Maybe we could go help out Robbie again tomorrow?" She suggested.

"I should be free." Gemma nodded in agreement and acceptance to her invitation.

"Craving Rosie's homemade meatballs." Amy chuckled.

"I'm sure they're good..." Gemma shrugged. "I'm a vegetarian except for KFC," she said, which was a new diet plan celebrity endorsement. "If Michael Jackson can do it, so can I."

Amy rolled her eyes but not in a bad way. "Okay... And yeah, they're really good." she said.

"Too bad I'll never know..." Gemma said before taking out one of her magazines.

Amy flicked through the channels, uninterested now Billy was over. She cuddled her pillow though. Gemma put on the station she had on before, but since it was a commercial, she went back to light reading.

* * *

"Y'ello?" a voice called after unlocking and opening the door eventually.

Gemma then smiled once she heard the voice and set her magazine down and came to the door to see a man in a not too formal, but still nice suit. "Welcome home." she told him.

Amy stood up slowly and smiled. "Robbie~" she cooed, hoping there was some cake brought back. Of course she wouldn't be too upset if it wasn't.

"Hey, kiddo," the man, Robbie, smirked to her, he indeed have a plate back with him. "I got to save a couple of slices if you girls want some."

"How big is Amy's?" Gemma jokingly asked.

"They're the same size, be nice to your friend now." Robbie chuckled.

"Ooh, thanks, Robbie," Amy smiled brightly. She hugged his waist, in a friendly way then pulled back and held her hand out. "Cake please." she chuckled, joking just a little.

Robbie chuckled, then set the plate down. Before he took off his coat, he took out his wallet and handed a few dollars to Gemma. "I'll pay this time."

"Fine by me," Gemma accepted the money. "How was this one?"

"Should've been there, guys." Robbie told them.

"What happened?" Amy asked, as she took her slice of cake. She munched on it carefully and looked at him.

"It was a really lively one," Robbie smiled, then flinched slightly. "One kid was having so much fun, he forgot to put on pants."

"Oh, my goodness..." Gemma shook her head as she collected the money, then decided to have some of the cake that was saved just for her and Amy.

"Aww~" Amy smiled. "He was probably only young, right?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Robbie chuckled. "Thank goodness, I guess."

Amy nodded. She finished her cake and then yawned, but covered her mouth.

"Thanks for the cake, Robbie." Gemma said as she finished up her slice.

"My pleasure..." Robbie said, then looked to Amy. "Sleepy?"

"Mm-hmm~" Amy hummed.

"Let's get ya to bed," Robbie said. "G'Night, Gemma."

"Night, all." Gemma replied as she grabbed her bag, putting her schoolwork into it and saddled up to get herself home.

"See you tomorrow, Gemma." Amy smiled and waved.

"See ya!" Gemma waved as she found herself out and went to get home before it would get too dark.

* * *

Amy went with Robbie to his basement room, waving at Robbie's brother-in-law waved. Robbie's brother-in-law waved back.

Robbie waved as came with Amy, then let out a small yawn. "'Scuse me... I'm just surprised I didn't lose my voice tonight... It was just so awesome tonight."

Amy smiled up at him. "Cool, glad you enjoyed it, Robbie," she told him. "And me and Gemma are coming to help you teach Rosie tomorrow." she then smiled.

"Okay, but remember, she loves me best." Robbie playfully smirked.

"Nuh-uh~ She adores me, and Gemma~" she teased back, also playfully.

"Besides, she told me the last time that I deserve better." Robbie stuck his tongue out then.

"Better?" Amy wondered, tilting her head. If she meant a better way of living then yeah she agreed, but if it meant Linda, she would still have to be offended a little for her cousin.

"I dunno..." Robbie shrugged. "You got cake outta this."

"Yeah, so I'm happy enough." Amy grinned, and gave Robbie a hug.

Robbie hugged back and ruffled up her hair. "Behave yourself now..."

"But being bad is so much fun," she pretend sighed. She huffed, but was glad her hair was in the messy look anyway. "Excuse me while I get changed." she rolled her eyes and smirked.

Robbie then nodded to her and went to get himself ready. When she was ready, Amy was in a pair of dark blue pajamas and her hair was actually braided for the night. Robbie was brushing his teeth after he got in his pajamas. Amy had already brushed her teeth. She got into her bed of the nest of pillows and a duvet, having refused to kick Robbie out of his own bed.

"You have a good night, K?" Robbie told her. "I left the light on with the door cracked in case you can't see."

"Thanks, Robbie, you too... And see you in the morning." she smiled, as she settled down.

Robbie yawned after the night he had. "Night..." he mumbled back as he got settled into bed and got comfortable.

Amy closed her eyes, feeling lighter than she ever had since being kicked out. She had a soft smile, even as she slept. It was a peaceful night for most.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amy was up before anyone else, cursed with the natural reaction of a pregnant woman... Morning sickness. Robbie was still asleep, but he winced slightly as he heard a horrible noise, knowing it had to be Amy. After it was over, she brushed her teeth and got dressed for the day. She went and curled back up on her 'nest' even though dressed. Robbie got himself ready for the day once he was ready enough.

Gemma was giving herself a bowl of cereal. She saw her mother was already gone, possibly to work. When she saw her father had trouble getting out of bed, she woke him up and offered to make him breakfast if he wanted, but reminded him that she was going to see Rosie today with Amy and Robbie. Amy sat at the kitchen table, having had breakfast made by Robbie's sister. She had planned to make it, but Kate had said that she had already been doing it.

"Now, now, let me do it..." Kate smiled to Amy and her brother as she got to work.

Amy pouted but let Kate do it. Andy was napping for now, as he would probably have work later. The kids woke up eventually and started to chase each other around the house.

"Oh, please, no running!" Kate told her kids.

Amy watched, them and hummed quietly. She was in a rather 'bright' outfit today, compared to what she usually wore. Gemma came to Robbie and Amy once they were ready to visit their favorite sweet little old lady.

"Can't wait to see Rosie." Amy beamed.

"Neither can I," Robbie agreed. "So, Gemma, how's your Latin class going, can you speak dead language yet?"

Gemma rolled her eyes as they went on their way. "Teacher thinks I stare at him during lectures."

Amy sat in the back, nibbling on the end of a pen as she was thinking of the note she was writing to Billy.

Robbie then took them over to Rosie's house. "Well, do you?" he then asked Gemma.

"I do not!" Gemma defended, then looked away, blushing slightly. "That often..."

Robbie chuckled. "You remind me of a waitress I talked with the other night at the wedding, she seemed upset, so I talked with her for a minute."

Amy giggled. "Ooh, better hope Linda doesn't find out~" she teased.

"Very funny..." Robbie rolled his eyes to the girl in the back-seat.

Gemma then looked out the window until they made it to the woman's house.

* * *

Once they did, Gemma got herself out of the car, then looked into Amy's window in the back. "Need some help?"

"Please." Amy said, preparing to get out of the car.

Gemma then opened the door and offered help for her friend. Robbie waited for the two girls, but greeted Rosie once she came out to see him first. Amy got out with Gemma's help.

Gemma carefully helped Amy out. "Ah, there we go."

Amy put her hand on her baby bump. "Soon I'll be so big I'll need to sit in the front of the car." she chuckled.

"Okay, but that's the only time you can ride shotgun." Gemma smirked, both serious and playful.

Amy chuckled. She then walked with Gemma towards Rosie and Robbie.

"Hello, Robbie." Rosie smiled.

"Hello there," Robbie smiled back. "You've been expecting us?" he then asked a joke since she was already out and about.

"I was waiting for you." Rosie smiled happily.

Robbie chuckled. "Hope you don't mind that I brought two 'hostages'."

"Three." Rosie corrected, but gave a mischievous grin. She may have been elderly, but she was still a 'hip granny'.

Gemma walked with Amy as they passed the front fence and smiled. "Morning, Rosie."

"Oh, well, yeah." Robbie chuckled to that.

Amy scurried over quickly, and gently hugged the lady who was the same size as her. "I missed you." she hummed.

Rosie gave a soft laugh. "Missed my meatballs you mean." she teased.

Robbie laughed to that and let the girls get settled in before they would go inside the house to the piano.

"Now I feel hungry again." Gemma pouted playfully.

* * *

Rosie went ahead and got the girls a bowl of meatballs each, before the lesson would start. Amy tested the piano was definitely in tune, playing a bit of one of Billy's songs. Gemma looked all around the house as she took her seat and saw the framed photographs.

"Pitch perfect as always?" Robbie asked Amy.

"Yup." Amy nodded, after finishing the test.

"Perfect." Robbie nodded to her.

"Let's get this party started then." Gemma said, trying to make this sound more exciting, it was just her eccentric ways.

Amy sat next to Gemma. Rosie gave the girls the bowls, then went and to have her lesson.

"There's just something sentimental..." Gemma said to Amy. "I hope someday my special someone comes up to me, takes me in his arms, and spins me around and says 'And I will always love you'." she then quoted her favorite female singer: Whitney Houston.

Robbie then took his seat as he was ready for Rosie whenever she was.

"I want Billy to come by in his limo or on a bike and to take me away, off into the sunset." Amy smiled, then quieted down to listen to Rosie.

Rosie nodded to Robbie, ready to sing. Gemma smiled, she then took her vow of silence since it was now time for the lesson. Robbie played the piano as Rosie would sing. Rosie was singing an old love song, as she was doing something nice for her husband and her anniversary. Robbie encouraged and smiled to Rosie, she had improved a lot since the first few practices. Rosie smiled happily as she sung.

"Pretty." Robbie smiled as he continued to play the song during her singing.

Amy helped out, after finishing her meatballs. Rosie smiled. Gemma smiled as she finished herself.

"Much better," Robbie said to Rosie. "Man, you're gonna blow everybody away at your 50th wedding anniversary."

"You're such a sweet man." Rosie smiled.

"Well, I hope that 50 years from now, Linda and I are as happy as you guys." Robbie smiled back.

"I'm sure you will be." Rosie smiled, then went to fetch Robbie's meatballs.

Robbie smiled as he then stood up. "Can I get those to go?" he then asked once he saw what time it was.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't have any spare tupperware." Rosie says.

Amy got ready to go too.

"All right, well, definitely next time, okay?" Robbie replied as he put his jacket on, seeing there was no reason to have the meatballs if he couldn't have them in a container.

Gemma stood up and took a small stretch.

"Oh, but you can't go without payment... I know, hold out your hands." Rosie grinned.

Amy silently giggled. Robbie then held out his hands as Rosie had her famous dish ready for him. Gemma laughed with Amy, but she was quiet as well.

Rosie, scooped two out into his hands, put them down. "Take a bite, I love watching your reaction." she smiled.

Amy smiled.

"Oh, I dunno..." Robbie smiled nervously.

"Go on..." Gemma encouraged with a giggle.

"Well, okay, I'll go with the right one..." Robbie replied as he lifted his right hand up to take a bite out of the meatball for the sweet old lady, he then smiled to her after taking a small bite. "That's a good meatball." he then told her after his mouth wasn't full anymore.

Rosie gave a happy cry, and then put her hands over his, crushing the meatballs. "Now you listen to me, Robbie Hart, you will be a great husband." she smiled.

Amy smiled softly.

"Well, I hope so, Rosie," Robbie smiled back. "Come on, girls, my train's leaving the station and I'm not coming back until the wedding!"

"Come on, Aims." Gemma told Amy.

Rosie watched them go happily.

Amy kissed Rosie's cheek. "Thanks for the meatballs, Rosie." she smiled, then left with the others.

Robbie then went to his car after saying goodbye.

'Yes, thank you very much, see you later." Gemma waved to Rosie.

Rosie waved. Amy hummed quietly as they left, getting into the car.

"Are we still invited to the wedding?" Gemma asked.

"Only if you behave yourselves." Robbie laughed.

"I'm always well behaved, I've only been sent to the principal's office once this year." Gemma smirked.

"You know I will... I mean, there's cake." Amy teased, pretending to be only interested in the food.

"Just no eating the top." Robbie warned, jokingly of course. "That's reserved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gemma laughed as they drove away from Rosie's home.

Amy chuckled. Robbie then dropped Gemma off home.

"See ya, guys." Gemma waved as she went back inside her house.

"See you later, Gem." Amy called. She then smiled at Robbie in the rear view mirror.

Gemma then went inside.

"Alright, let's get you home then." Robbie said to Amy, driving again once Gemma went into her house.

"It's going to be great tomorrow, Robbie, and you'll be my cousin properly." she smiled.

"That's right," Robbie chuckled. "Just don't ask me for too much money and we'll get along just fine."

"Sure thing." Amy chuckled.

Robbie laughed with her and took her home since she was staying with them. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Amy was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, but helping Robbie. "This is the big day." she smiled.

"This is it..." Robbie nodded, he seemed a little anxious to get started, but in a good way.

"Come on, Daddy!" Gemma was showing up in her own dress as she came with her single father.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." the older man chuckled as he followed his daughter who was behaving a lot younger than she really was right now.

"Open." Amy tells Robbie, pulling out a breath freshening spray.

Robbie opened his mouth for her. Gemma found Amy and Robbie, deciding to see them before the wedding would start.

Amy pressed the nozzle, a single minty tasting spray in his mouth. "Good boy." she smiled.

Robbie laughed a little. "Hello, Gemma."

"Hello, do you hear bells?" Gemma giggled.

"Very funny." Robbie patted her on the head so he wouldn't mess up her hair which looked like it took hours to get done right.

"Ready?" Amy asked him, smiling. She looked happily at her friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be, you girls better take your seats." Robbie replied.

"I'm already up with you guys, as Linda didn't want me to miss being a part of the wedding, but also so i wouldn't have to risk tripping on the aisle." Amy chuckled.

"Alright, go sit down, Gemma, we'll be with you later." Robbie then said.

"Fine..." Gemma playfully pouted, but helped her dad to his seat.

Amy hugged Gemma quickly. She then smiled at Robbie, excited to have him as her family. Robbie hugged Amy back. Gemma nodded to Robbie and Amy before going to sit herself down with the other guests. Soon they were standing, waiting for Linda to arrive. Amy almost bouncing on her feet, but managing to stay still.

* * *

The photographer walked by and snapped a photo of the men on the stage as they awaited for the bride to arrive who seemed to be late. Amy started to look worried, Linda shouldn't be late to her own wedding. She put her hand soothingly on Robbie's arm. Gemma rolled up her sleeve and looked to her watch and shook it by her ear.

"Perhaps we should call her?" the man beside Robbie suggested.

"Uh, she's probably got a make-up problem or her dress or something, I know her, she likes to look her best, it'll be okay..." Robbie replied as he seemed anxious himself, but tried to hide it.

"I'll go find out..." Amy said, walking off to call her cousin to find out.

The guests gave polite smiles as they tried to wait patiently for Linda to arrive. Robbie's sister was coming just then and had a small smile, but seemed to be covering it up for something.

* * *

Amy looked at Kate. "Did Linda call? Is she running late, stuck in traffic?" She asked the woman.

"I just got off the phone with Linda's mom," Kate replied softly. "There was a note and Linda wasn't home, but I'm afraid Linda's not coming today."

"Oh, no..." Amy gasped shocked. She bit her lip. "I-I'll tell h-him..." she said softly. When she came out of the house, she walked quietly up to Robbie. She tried not to tear up, but she was struggling a little, she was sad and peed off.

"I'm really sorry..." Kate replied softly, already feeling sorry for her brother.

Amy went up to Robbie and looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry Robbie... S-She's not coming" she whispered.

"What...?" Robbie asked.

"Aunty just called Kate... L-Linda's not coming..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Robbie felt his heart sink and his face dropped instantly into a painful frown. "Do you know why...?"

"N-No." Amy whispered.

"It's okay..." Robbie said through his teeth, trying not to be bothered by this, but he very much obviously was.

"No... No, it's not," Amy whispered. She put her hand on his arm. "We'll have to tell everyone... I'm here for you, Robbie." she then whispered.

"No, just give me a second... I-I'll be right back...' Robbie said to her, then slowly walked off the stage to have a moment alone.

Amy sniffed quietly, wiping her eyes, trying to keep a brave face for Robbie and everyone. Robbie went to be alone while the others seemed to safely assume that Linda wasn't going to show. After helping sort everything out, Amy didn't know what to do, would Robbie hapen to blame her or something, or would he not want to see her?

"I don't think she's coming..." Gemma whispered to her dad.

" **NO!** " Robbie's yell was heard followed by sounds of shattered glass.

Amy flinched, she went to go make sure he didn't hurt himself. Robbie was not happy, he was very hurt on the inside, but very angry outside.

"Robbie." Amy said softly.

Robbie came back after a moment as he stared at the ground. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

A little while later, when most of the guests were gone, Amy was sat with Robbie; hugging him gently. Robbie buried his face into his hands. He had to wonder why Linda would do this to him.

Amy held Robbie as close as she could. "I'm sorry, Robbie." she whispered, trying to comfort him.

"I-It's okay, m-m-maybe she just got cold feet..." Robbie replied shakily.

Amy stroked his hair like her mother used to do to her when she was upset. Robbie looked to Amy and felt glad that he at least had her.

Gemma came over. "I hate to ditch you guys, but Dad needs to get home, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Gem..." Robbie replied.

"We understand Gem, you both be safe." Amy said softly.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry, Robbie, keep in touch." Gemma nodded before taking her leave.

"Thank you." Robbie nodded back to her.

"See you, Gem." Amy said quietly. She rested her cheek on top of Robbie's head.

Gemma then went off to get herself home, feeling bad about the wedding disaster.

Robbie sighed, he felt angry and both sad, but he felt a little better as he had Amy's company. "I guess we might as well go home."

"Y-You're not kicking m-me out?" Amy asked softly, kind of surprised.

"I would never do that to you," Robbie said to her. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

Amy hugged him tightly. "'Cuz you only took me in 'cuz Linda asked you to." she whispered, beyond relieved. She would never think badly of him, though her hormones being all over the place had played on her fear.

"That's not true, I took you in because I felt scared for you," Robbie comforted. "You're a good kid and I would never throw you out. I know it was Linda's idea, but I would never throw you out like trash."

"You're so sweet, Robbie... You're too good for her," Amy told him softly. "Let's go home." she then said quietly, with a tiny smile.

Robbie helped Amy up and then they went home for the rest of the day that felt very unfortunate.

* * *

The kids were running around and reenacting Nightmare on Elm Street as soon as they were home. Amy was sitting with Robbie, having made them some chamomile tea. She ruffled the youngest kid's hair as they passed by. Robbie sat at the table and stared at the TV, feeling really zonked out because of what had happened. Amy looked sadly at Robbie. She really loved him in the family sense, he was truly like a cousin or brother.

"Can we turn this crap off, please?" Robbie mumbled as the TV had a music video about weddings which was hitting him inside of course.

Amy switched it off straight away. She was loathe to switch Billy off, but Robbie was more important right now. "There." she said softly.

"Sorry, Amy, just... Have a lot on my mind." Robbie said, knowing how she would prefer to have the program on, but he wasn't in the mood.

"I understand, Robbie... You're more important than Billy right now." she told him, with a very gentle smile.

"Thanks..." Robbie gave a small smile. "Don't you worry about Linda though, we're gonna get back together..."

"I made this for you, Uncle Robbie." one kid came over with a paper.

"Thanks, Freddy Krueger," Robbie took it and saw that it was his and Linda's poster, but Linda had been decorated to look like the Devil. "That's not nice, very creative though, go back to the boiler room."

The kid then took the poster and ran off with it to keep playing. Amy patted Robbie's hand.

Robbie looked to her with a small smile. "I just wish I knew where she was..."

"I'll call her." Amy said, going to do that.

"Thanks..." Robbie said softly as he stared at the wedding cake and felt crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy couldn't get hold of Linda yet, but left a message for her, telling her she better get there as soon as she could. Robbie sat outside as he collected the bridal figurine and stared at it as he thought of Linda and why she had abandoned him at the altar. He had feared that would happen and often hoped it wouldn't. He kept trying to tell himself she had a very good reason and not just ditching him. Amy hung up the phone and was about to check on Robbie. Linda came up the path, looking at Robbie.

Robbie looked up to his bride, trying to hide his emotions, but it was clearly obvious he was upset with her. "Hey, you're late."

Amy glared at her cousin.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it." Linda told him.

"Well... If you need more time, I guess I can wait..." Robbie replied softly.

"No, I don't need more time, Robbie; I don't ever want to marry you." Linda said, glancing in Amy's direction. That was very harsh and it made Robbie feel even more worse than before.

"Jeez, you know, that information might've been a little more useful to me yesterday..." Robbie replied, trying to keep his cool.

"I've been talking to my friends the last couple of days." Linda started.

Amy scowled at Linda.

"Oh, here it comes..." Robbie grumbled.

"And I think I figured out what's been bothering me. I'm not in love with Robbie now. I'm in love with Robbie six years ago..." Linda continued. "Robbie, the lead singer of Final Warning when I used to come and watch you from the front row in your spandex pants your silk shirt un-buttoned, licking the microphone like David Lee Roth." She then finished, getting closer to him.

Amy tutted. Robbie was worth so much more and deserved much more than Linda.

"I still got spandex, I'll go put them on right now." Robbie replied.

"The point is, I woke up this morning, and I realized I'm about to marry a wedding singer. I am never going to leave Ridgefield." Linda said, giving Amy a small glare back.

"Why do you need to leave Ridgefield?" Robbie asked. "We grew up here, all our friends are here, Amy likes it here a lot and her best friend Gemma's here. It's the perfect place to raise a family."

"Living in your sister's basement with five kids and my cousin with her sprog when it comes, while you're off every weekend doing wedding gigs at a whopping 60 bucks a pop?" Linda asked.

That did it for Robbie.

"Once again, things that could've been brought to my attention **YESTERDAY!** " Robbie scolded her.

Linda didn't seem bothered by the shouting. "The fact is, we grew apart a long time ago. You wanted to get married, you didn't care to know." She told him, shrugging.

Robbie shook his head, he just couldn't believe this was happening. "That's not true, I love you," he said to her, trying very hard not to cry. "Come here, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he then took her hand in a comforting way.

"Hey, Linda!" one of the kids ran over with a small smile.

Linda looked at him, then the kid. Amy looked at Pete too.

"You're a bitch!" the kid then exclaimed, which was rather shocking for Linda to hear.

"Th-Thanks, Petey, why don't you go back in the house?" Robbie suggested to his nephew.

"Hi, Amy." the boy smiled to Amy before running back inside the house innocently.

Amy waved and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. It was kind of funny. Linda pulled her hand out of his.

"He... He might have Tourette's syndrome..." Robbie replied uneasily. "We're looking into it. I think maybe Gemma was watching a grown-up movie when she thought he was asleep."

"I got to go. I'm sorry." Linda said, before walking off, though not sounding very sorry.

Amy scowled at her cousin, shouting after her, though trying not to swear. Robbie sighed as his bride left. He then looked at the figure he held in his hands and tossed it into the grass as he felt his whole world end. Amy came back, and hugged him gently. Robbie looked to Amy and gently hugged her back as he seemed to had started to cry.

"Oh, Robbie." Amy whispered, hugging him and stroking his hair softly.

Robbie smiled to her, then hugged Amy right back, he was glad that he at least had her. Amy held him close, but in a platonic way.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed." Robbie said softly.

"Okay, Robbie," Amy said quietly. "Maybe it's best to get an early night."

"Help me into the basement?" Robbie requested softly.

"I sleep there too, so sure." Amy said softly. She helped him get to the basement where they stayed.

* * *

Robbie then went with Amy to get to bed early so he could sulk. It did not get that much better later on with Linda telling him she wasn't going to marry him, it made his whole world fall apart. Amy carefully helped him get to bed, then went to get towards her own sleeping place there. Robbie mumbled a thanks to her before curling up to drift off and help get his mind off this painful heartbreak.

Amy got ready for bed and then got to her own 'nest'. She was so angry at Linda but so sad for Robbie. Due to her hormones making her emotions funny, she tried not to make a noise as she started to cry a little. Robbie decided to comfort Amy, thye were both in a dark place and they needed each other. Not in a romantic sense, they loved each other like family, but they still needed each other, even though Linda did what she did, she still brought them together.

Gemma pouted as she finished up her Latin homework. "Why did I take this class again?" she asked herself, then decided to maybe call Amy to see how Robbie was doing about the whole wedding fiasco.

Amy hugged up to Robbie, and even decided to tell him then secret about her baby.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked Amy.

Gemma was told from Sammy to call again another time, she apologized and would call again tomorrow if possible.

"Yeah..." Amy said quietly. She then told him before they would go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Amy was up before everyone, making breakfast before even Kate woke up. Robbie was still down in the dumps, but he felt a little bit better that he had Amy to talk to. The phone then rang, Gemma was calling again.

Amy answered the phone. "Hart residence." she said softly.

 ** _"Oh, hi, Aims,"_ ** Gemma greeted. **_"I just wanted to call and check in."_**

"Hi, Gem... We're still a bit down, the witch came by last night." Amy said softly.

 ** _"Linda came by, eh?"_ ** Gemma sighed. ** _"Should I come over after school?"_**

"If you want to." Amy said gently. She flipped the bacon, to cook the other side.

 ** _"Maybe I could take the day off, my classes are eating me alive."_ ** Gemma smirked.

"I don't want to be the cause of you missing school." Amy told her, but didn't sound against her coming over.

 ** _"Okay, okay,"_** Gemma laughed a little. **_"I'll see you after school, tell Robbie I'm very sorry." she then said gently, feeling bad for Robbie to be dumped on like that on what was supposed to be his wedding day._**

"I will, and see you later, Gem." Amy told her.

 ** _"See ya, Aims."_ ** Gemma said before hanging up and making her way to school for the day.

Amy made a full-cooked breakfast for everyone.

* * *

"Morning, Amy." Kate gave a small smile.

"Morning, Kate, breakfast is all there... Feel free to have everyone a plate, I'm going to take Robbie a plate." Amy said, offering a small smile.

"Of course, dear." Kate replied softly, knowing her brother was in a lot of pain right now.

Amy gave Kate a hug before taking Robbie's plate down to him. Kate hugged back as she then went to check out the lovely breakfast.

"Breakfast, Robbie." Amy told him gently.

"Okay..." Robbie mumbled, he then sat up on his bed. "What's for breakfast?" he then asked rather groggily.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, tomatoes... The whole cooked breakfast." Amy told him, sitting next to him and showing him the plate.

Robbie gave a small smile. "I guess I could have a nibble."

"You better more than nibble... I dun cooked that." Amy joked softly.

"Alright, alright." Robbie softly chuckled as he accepted the plate. "It looks real good."

Amy smiled gently. She gave him the plate and then some cutlery to eat it with.

"Thanks, Amy." Robbie said softly as he decided to eat the food that seemed to be calling his name as soon as he took a second look at it.

Amy nodded, and went to brush her hair quickly for the day. Robbie took the plate and started to eat it. Amy put her hair up in a messy bun. Kate served the breakfast for her kids and told them that Amy had made it.

"Yay!" The youngest kid grinned, excited.

Kate smiled to her children as they had their breakfast. Amy soon was ready and waited for Robbie to be done before she would go up and to have her own breakfast. Robbie stumbled up the stairs, having eaten most of the breakfast and he put his plate on the kitchen counter to be washed. Amy followed him, so she could eat something herself.

"Thanks, Aims." Robbie said to her.

"No problem, Robbie... You're my family." Amy said softly, hugging him.

Robbie smiled softly and hugged her back. Amy gave him a gentle squeeze then gasped.

Robbie smiled, then noticed the gasp. "What's wrong?"

Amy pulled away slightly to rub a spot on her stomach. "The baby just kicked." she gasped.

"Oh, did it?" Robbie then asked and held out his hand to touch her stomach.

Amy waited a moment, letting him touch where the baby had kicked. After a little bit, the baby kicked again, feeling like a fluttering.

"Hello, there..." Robbie gently said to the unborn baby, then looked up to Amy. "You ever think of names?"

"I was thinking maybe Bobby if it's a boy, not sure if it's a girl." Amy told him.

"Bobby's a nice name," Robbie smiled softly to that suggestion. "Well, you still have some time to think about it. I'd love to meet the little dickens."

"You're gonna be the godparent." Amy smiled.

"Oh..." Robbie felt touched. "Are you sure? I mean... I might not be parent material, I have always wanted to be like my own father though."

"Of course I'm sure, Robbie." Amy smiled sweetly.

"Thanks..." Robbie said softly, he then made his way back downstairs into the basement.

Amy sighed gently and made herself a plate of the breakfast. Robbie was glad to have talked with Amy, but he was still down in the dumps. One had to wonder he would hopefully cheer up at the wedding he was supposed to preform at eventually for newlyweds named Cindy and Scott.

* * *

"It's about time his best friend showed up." Amy told Robbie's friend, who just arrived.

Sammy chuckled. "Sorry I'm late, had to make a little stop, how's the little guy, huh?"

"He's been down in the basement since it happened... Five days now." Amy said quietly, looking sad.

"I'm sorry..." Sammy said. "Is he still coming to the gig though? I thought it might help cheer him up."

"You can try to ask him, I don't think it's the best for him at the moment, but if it does cheer him up, I'll be glad for him to do it." she said quietly.

"I'll talk with him." Sammy said before ruffling up the top of Amy's head and went downstairs to where Robbie and Amy had bunked in.

Amy huffed, straightening her hair out. She hoped it could cheer Robbie up. Sammy went to talk with Robbie alone in hopes of perking the famed wedding singer up. Amy bit her lip, and checked on some things for that day.

"I'm making a run to the market," Kate said to Amy as she was on her way out. "You want or need anything?"

"Um, could you pick me up some ginger, chocolate and cream cheese, please?" Amy asked quietly. She got her purse and gave Kate the money for the stuff.

"No problem." Kate gave a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Amy smiled gently. She put her hand on her baby bump.

Kate smiled as she took her purse. "See you in about half an hour." she said before she then left.

Amy waved and then went and got to doing her prenatal yoga.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy came back upstairs after a little while. Amy was in the middle of a stretch, and glanced at Sammy.

"I think he's gonna come, I tried to perk him up, there's gonna be lots of drunk chicks at this wedding." Sammy smiled rather sleazily.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "You womanizer." she half-huffed.

"Don't be jealous, maybe someday you'll meet someone as cool as me." Sammy smiled smugly.

"Already met him." Amy retorted easily, with a smirk.

"Hmph, well, I'm out, see ya around." Sammy nodded to her and then took his leave after speaking with his closest friend.

"See ya." Amy called after him, before continuing her compulsory yoga.

* * *

Sammy nodded and then took his leave. Gemma's fingertips rattled on top of her desk as she was in class with her fellow classmates/students, she was very anxious to leave today since she was also worried about Robbie. After her yoga, and going to look after Robbie, then Gemma finishing Amy was waiting for the girl to arrive. She was nibbling on ginger and chocolate cream cheese on toast.

Robbie emerged from the basement eventually. "That's an interesting delicassy..." he commented on Amy's food choices, mostly likely brought on by cravings.

Gemma was given her homework back and was now on her way to visit the Hart home where she was a frequent guest due to being a close friend of Amy's and a babysitter for Kate's kids.

"Want to try a bite, is good." Amy smiled, holding the piece out so he could have a bite if he wanted.

"Let me try that..." Robbie chuckled lightly as he took the piece to try it and smacked his lips. "It's very... Interesting..."

Amy smiled, but snaffled it back. "You want me to make you your own piece?" She asked him.

"Oh, no, thank you, you can have that all to yourself." Robbie smiled halfway.

Amy put it down a moment. She hugged him. Robbie was surprised by the hug, but let her hold on.

* * *

Gemma came to the front door and knocked on it. "Special Delivery!"

"Don't want what you're selling!" Amy retorted, still hugging Robbie.

"Aw, fiddle faddle!" Gemma groaned. "Well, I tried."

Robbie lightly chuckled. "Door's open, Gem!"

"Thank you!" Gemma called back before opening the door and coming in. "Relax, at least I'm not a Jehovah's Witness."

Amy looked at Gemma and gave a small giggle.

"Well, I got my homework back." Gemma said.

"How'd you do?" Robbie asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Gemma smirked to Amy.

Amy nodded. Robbie then sat down with Amy on the couch.

Gemma sat in the chair and dug into her bag to take out her homework assignments. "Let's see... Art, English, Math, Science, U.S. History, Latin..."

Amy waited calmly and gave a smile, waiting.

"What'd your Latin teacher say to you this time?" Robbie asked.

"He's been awfully quiet lately, he said he was going to miss us all very much by the end of the year." Gemma replied softly and a little worried, Latin was her favorite after all due to her crush on the instructor who she found adorably irresistible.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked, gently.

"I was honestly half-listening..." Gemma pouted.

Robbie hid a small chuckle.

Gemma hid a glance to him, then looked back. "I think he's retiring."

Amy took Gemma's hand and squeezed it soothingly. Gemma smiled softly.

"Do you know for sure?" Robbie asked.

"I-I'm not positive, I just remember before we left, he just told us how much he was gonna miss us, I doubt it's when we go to the next grade, but he seemed... Sad..." Gemma said. "He looks like a kicked puppy when he's upset."

Amy looked at Gemma. "Do you wanr some ginger chocolate cream cheese on toast?" She asked, caringly.

"That actually sounds pretty good right now..." Gemma smiled softly.

Amy nodded, gave Robbie a gentle squeeze, then went to make Gemma some.

"You want help?" Robbie offered to Amy.

Gemma then took out her work to show her friends how she was doing in school.

"Can you reach a plate for me please?" The pregnant girl asked quietly, giving a tiny smile.

* * *

Robbie went to help Amy out with the dish and got the plate out and decided to stay out and help her a little. This was good in a way, he wasn't sulking in the basement anymore, at least, not right now. With Robbie's help, it was made quicker. Robbie gave a small smile to Amy as they prepared the dish for her closest friend. Gemma stacked her papers to talk about her time in school. Amy hugged him after they had done.

"Interesting combination, I wonder what kind of food the kid will eat." Robbie joked about the chocolate mixed with cream cheese.

"Mostly healthy once Baby is outta my stomach." Amy giggled.

"Good plan." Robbie softly chuckled then.

"Of course, I'm sure you'll help." Amy smiled gently.

"In any way I can, you know I love kids," Robbie said. "The kids say I'm their favorite uncle."

"You are pretty awesome." Amy smiled.

"Not as awesome as me." Gemma poked her head in.

Robbie smirked to her. "The grown-ups are talking."

Gemma stuck her tongue out. Amy giggled quietly, this was funny.

"Hungry?" Robbie asked Gemma.

"I've been eating slop all week, of course I am." Gemma laughed, referring to cafeteria food.

Amy handed her the plate.

"Thankies." Gemma smiled as she accepted.

Amy smiled.

Gemma then tasted it. "Interesting..." she said, not sure what else to call the dish.

"That's what Robbie said, it's good, right?" Amy grinned.

"Special taste." Robbie agreed.

"Yeah, sweet and tangy." Gemma put in.

Amy smiled happily and hugged both. Robbie and Gemma smiled back.

"You gonna go to the wedding then?" Gemma asked about Robbie's next gig.

"I think I'm gonna do it." Robbie agreed softly.

Amy gave a gentle look to Robbie.

"I think I'll go to the gig," Robbie said. "What could go wrong?"

"Do you mind if I come?" Amy asked. "I could help sing with Georgie."

"You think you're good enough to go out?" Robbie asked carefully.

"Yeah, it's just this once." Amy said quietly, surely.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that, you haven't been out much anyway, that'll be good." Robbie smiled.

"Thank you." Amy smiled back.

"No problem," Robbie said. "You wanna come, Gemma?"

"Depends on whether or not you need a babysitter." Gemma replied softly.

"You should go ask Kate." Amy told her friend, about the babysitter thing.

"Of course." Gemma nodded then.

Amy gave a small smile.

"Is Kate busy tonight?" Gemma asked Robbie.

"Not that I know if, but you better ask her." Robbie suggested.

Amy nodded. Gemma then went to find Robbie's sister to see if she could come to the wedding gig. Amy made Robbie some plain cream cheese toast.

"Thanks, Aims." Robbie smiled as Gemma went to see his sister.

"No problem." Amy told him with a smile.

Robbie smiled to her. "It'll be nice to have you out, just try not to get to sick, okay?"

"I promise, Robbie." Amy grinned.

Robbie smiled back.

Gemma came over eventually again then. "I'll go to the wedding, only if I can have my cake there and not wait until after 9:00."

"Deal." Robbie ruffled up her hair.

Amy smiled happily, that was good at least Gemma could come too.

"See you guys there." Gemma smiled to Amy and Robbie.

"Okay, Gem." Amy smiled.

"You going home now then?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I kinda did come here instead of home," Gemma chuckled nervously. "I better check on my father."

"Plus we have to get ready to look nice, right, Gem?" Amy smiled.

"Of course!" Gemma replied. "I need my eyeliner!"

Amy giggled.

"See you at this address." Robbie gave the address to Gemma.

"Thanks," Gemma smiled. "See you all there." she then went off to get herself home.

Amy finished her snack as she walked Gemma to the door.

Gemma lugged up her bag. "Hopefully this wedding takes Robbie's mind off of Linda, no offense by the way, Aims." she then added in since Linda was her best friend's cousin.

"I hope so too." Amy said, her already dark eyes darkening and hardening with hate for her cousin.

Gemma nodded, then took her 'exit stage left'. Amy got ready for later, making a better effort as it was a wedding party. Robbie went to get himself ready in private. Amy put on a little bit of makeup, doing it punk, but lighter than normal, not so heavy.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Robbie called out.

"Here." Amy called, coming over.

"Thanks, Aims." Robbie smiled in relief, he had on the other stuff, but just needed his black tie, he was wearing red and black tonight.

Amy came over and helped him get his tie on right.

"Treat me like a child, why don't ya?" Robbie teased.

"Gotta get some practice, right?" Amy grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." Robbie had to admit that she had him there.

Amy did his tie for him, then teasingly got a tissue and was about to do the 'spit wash' as a joke.

"Don't even think about it." Robbie warned, knowing what she was going to do.

"Oh? How you gonna stop me?" Amy grinned, playfully challenging him.

"No wedding cake for a month." Robbie smirked.

Amy gasped and put a hand over her heart. "You don't pull your punches!" She pretended to be defeated.

"I'll do it..." Robbie smirked. "No cake for a month in exchange for your spit."

"I... I..." Amy said, looking between him and the tissue. She then let out a fake sob, but threw the tissue away.

"Ah, you're fine..." Robbie patted her on the head.

Amy hugged him. "You're a meanie-butt, Robbie Hart." she pouted.

"Okay, you can spit on me, but you can have half a piece of cake." Robbie said then with a chuckle.

Amy shook her head, she would need a full piece. She did give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, in just a friendly way. Robbie rolled his eyes as he ruffled up her hair and then looked in the mirror one last time.

"Robbie, that took me ages!" Amy huffed, going to quickly sort out her hair.

"Oh, sorry!" Robbie laughed a little at her overreaction, he just found it funny.

Amy fixed her hair, and shot a playful glare at him.

Robbie stuck his tongue out as he groomed himself. "Just don't mess up _my_ curls." he then said, playfully flaunting his mullet.

"No, that would be a crime... But you got lipstick on your cheek." Amy smirked.

Robbie rolled his eyes, then found the lipstick and washed his face up. Amy giggled and then put on her flat shoes.

"Call me when you're ready to go." Robbie said after he was ready himself.


	6. Chapter 6

After they were both ready, they went to the reception. Amy had commandeered a song, singing Billy Idol's 'White Wedding', giving Robbie time to drink, though Amy didn't know he had been given alcohol. Robbie grew emotional, even worse than with Amy's hormones as he took his drinks at the reception after Cindy and Scott's 'I Do's'. After her song, Amy let Robbie take over again, after giving him a quick hug. Robbie nearly stumbled onto the stage.

"Thank you, dear." George smiled to Amy.

"Not a problem, Georgie." Amy said, kissing his cheek friendly.

George giggled to her and waved her off. Amy smiled and went to get a drink of orange juice. Robbie took his turn to sing, but he sounded anything but cheerful and spontaneous like he usually did.

"Oh, Robbie..." Amy whispered.

Gemma frowned from her seat, she didn't like how this was going so far. The bride and groom were even a little worried of their performer. Amy sat with Gemma. She bit her lip.

"Did he have anything to drink?" Gemma whispered to Amy.

"I don't know..." Amy whispered back.

* * *

Robbie broke out of the song and even told the audience of how he slept in his sister's basement. George was still in sync with the bad regardless and tried to keep the audience entertained and off of Robbie's sudden depression. The Father of the Bride shouted at Robbie. Amy bit her lip harder. One of the darker waitresses came to Sammy's side, wondering why Robbie would even bother coming back to work and he just shrugged like he didn't know as he took a cigarette break.

"Well, I have the microphone and you don't," Robbie glared to the father of the bride. " **SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY DAMN WORD I HAVE TO SAY!** "

Gemma's stomach turned as Robbie's sudden cursing. Amy stood up, about to go and try to calm Robbie down.

"You know, it's funny," Robbie continued his little speech on the stage. "Some of us will never ever find true love. Like, take for instance... Me, and I'm pretty sure that guy right there," he then gestured to a fat man sitting all by himself. "And the lady with the sideburns," he then gestured to a woman who suddenly looked up to him, knowing he had to be talking about her. "Basically everybody at table nine," he then gestured to a group of odd looking people. "Not to mention my dear friend Gemma who has a hopeless crush on her Latin teacher who has no idea she exists."

"Robbie..." Gemma squirmed in her seat.

"You are the worst wedding singer in the world, buddy!" The father of the bride shouted.

Amy started to get closer to the stage again.

"Sir, one more outburst, and I will strangle you with my microphone wire, you understand me?" Robbie gently threatened. "Now, let's cut the stupid cake, because I know the fat guy or my friend Amy are gonna have a heart attack if we don't eat again soon. And while we do that, here's a little mood music for you." he then looked to his band to make them play a new song.

Gemma sunk in her seat, feeling humiliated by one of her best friends. "I should've babysat."

Amy stopped, her mouth dropping open in shock. Julia made sure Amy and Gemma were okay. While Robbie was singing, the father of the bride got closer and punched Robbie in the face. Robbie screamed 'Love Stnks' as he was being disposed of from Cindy and Scott's wedding. Amy was in a grumpy mood with Robbie herself.

"I think I should go home..." Gemma said softly in discomfort.

"Gem, I'm so sorry." Amy whispered to her friend.

Gemma lay against Amy in discomfort. "Maybe I should go out and meet someone... I mean, I like my teacher, but... There's no way he'd go out with a goofy kid like me."

"Well, he can't at the moment, but don't give up on him." Amy said softly.

"You okay, Amy?" Gemma asked softly.

"Not really, but it's fine, don't mind about me." Amy said with a small smile.

"Am I wasting my life?" Gemma bowed her head.

"No, you're not." Amy said.

"Promise?" Gemma sounded like a little girl now.

"Promise." Amy said.

Gemma then gently hugged Amy.

Amy hugged her back. "Let's go find the butthead." she said softly.

"Yeah..." Gemma agreed and stood up with her closest friend as they wandered off together to find their wedding singer friend.

Amy linked arms with Gemma as they searched.

* * *

Julia came out to see Robbie. "I was wondering what happened to you." she tells him.

Robbie had been sulking in the dumpster, feeling he had belonged there and deserved it once he was 'snapped out of it'. "Did everybody leave?" he asked the waitress in painful misery.

"Pretty much, except for a few cops... That are still interviewing some witnesses." Julia told him, giving him a cloth to sort out a cut.

"Okay..." Robbie helped himself out as he could only blame himself for this mess fest of a wedding. "I'm gonna get the hell out of here."

"So, it was your first wedding back," Julia said softly. "Of course things are going to be a little shaky."

"A little shaky?" Robbie scoffed as he walked off to find Gemma and Amy. "I hate weddings. I hate the bride, I hate the groom, I want them to be miserable because that's what I am."

"No, you're the best." Julia reassured.

"At what?" Robbie looked back to her with a scoff as he could only feel worthless. "People eating prime rib and I sing? I mean, it's a joke, I can't do this anymore."

"Glenn and I set the date... So you have to play our wedding." The waitress told him.

Robbie slowly turned to her. "Congratulations," he uttered out to be polite. "I... I just can't do it, all right?" he then continued to walk away as he was lost in his own pit of despair and sadness.

"I'm having an engagement party in two weeks, and I really want you, Sammy, and the girls to come." Julia called after him.

Robbie continued to walk away in silence. Gemma smiled to Amy and kept an eye out for Robbie. They both linked arms as they searched. Robbie was both looking for the girls and his ride back home, whichever came first. Amy noticed Robbie and led Gemma towards him, frowning a little though. Gemma wiped her eyes as she walked with Amy and Robbie to get themselves home.

* * *

Amy gave Robbie the silent treatment, her arm around Gemma until they dropped her off first. "See you tomorrow, Gem?" She asked softly.

"See ya..." Gemma said softly as she then waved to them and went into her house. "I'll call you."

"Okay, darlin'." Amy told her and waved.

Gemma nodded and waved off as she came to the front door. Robbie sighed as he felt like his world had come to an end. Amy sat back and crossed her arms. Robbie glanced back to Amy after Gemma to her leave.

Amy looked at him, then out of the window. "How could you?" She said quietly.

"What?" Robbie uttered out. "What did I do?"

"You embarrassed Gemma, and you hurt me." she said softly.

"Oh... Sorry..." Robbie replied lightly.

Amy sighed softly and looked at him. "You aren't the best drunk." she said.

"My life isn't the best either..." Robbie had to admit.

"Look, you deserve better than my cousin, and you do have a lot to offer, when not drunk, you're the best guy a girl could have." Amy tells him, gently but also firmly.

Robbie sighed. "I'm not the best singer, why would Linda abandon me if I was good?"

"Linda is a witch who only cares about herself unless she thinks a person can make her climb up the social ladder," Amy huffed. "And I think you're a good singer, just not as good as Billy." she slightly grinned.

"Hm... Well, that means a lot..." Robbie hid a smirk to that.

Amy gave a small giggle, though went serious a little again. "Tomorrow, you need to apologize to Gemma." she said. She did hug him though.

"Yeah, yeah..." Robbie sighed, both joking, but he did promise to do such a thing once he realized what he had done.

Amy squeezed him gently. She then dozed a little.

"Sleepy?" Robbie guessed with a small smile. "Let's go home, all will be better tomorrow." he then promised.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." Amy mumbled. She was glad they were almost home.

"We're almost there." Robbie nodded.

Amy's head dropped against his shoulder, her eyes closing. Robbie let her be comfortable until they were almost there and would help her out to get some well-deserved rest. Hopefully everything would be alright the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Amy was sitting on the front porch, her eyes distant like her thoughts. When Robbie woke up he had a talk with Gemma over the telephone. Amy had made sure there was a painkiller and some water ready for his hangover.

"Okay, talk to you later... Bye then, I'll tell her, okay... Bye." Robbie then hung up on Gemma and rubbed his head and saw the medicine left for him, probably from Amy, then took it to take it easy a little.

Amy was soaking in the morning sun. Robbie settled himself and went to find Amy. Amy had her eyes closed, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Amy?" Robbie called.

Amy opened her eyes again. "Here, Robbie." she called back, a small sigh escaping her lips, not because of him though.

Robbie came over to Amy. "I guess I overdid it a little, huh?"

Amy looked at him. "A bit," she agreed quietly. "Maybe singing at Weddings is a bit of a mistake, for now." she said.

Robbie sighed as he sat with Amy. "We're invited to a party... I'm not sure about Gemma, I'm sure she was home, but refused to answer the phone, but you guys can come... Maybe it'll be worth coming to."

"Sure... I'll ask Gemma." Amy told him, offering a small smile.

"Probably a good idea..." Robbie agreed.

Amy sipped her hot chocolate. "Maybe you could do Bar and Bat Mitzvahs." she suggested.

"I do know my Hebrew..." Robbie shrugged.

Amy smiled a bit bigger.

"I'm really sorry about that night..." Robbie said to her.

"It's okay, Robbie." Amy said and gave him a small hug.

Robbie smiled as he hugged her back. "Thanks, Aims."

Amy smiled, leaning into the hug.

"You okay?" Robbie asked.

"Feeling a bit down today, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Amy said softly with a small smile.

Robbie smiled back.

"Hence the extra sweetened hot chocolate." she told him.

"You're sweet enough already." Robbie attempted to joke.

Amy blushed slightly and giggled a little. Robbie chuckled himself. Gemma was finishing up her Latin paper for school as her mind seemed to drift, a lot had happened these past few days.

* * *

A week or so later, there was a local Bar Mitzvah going on and Amy had got a small part time job helping work on tables when Robbie was singing especially. She smiled and hummed along quietly as Robbie was singing a song. Robbie was singing a celebratory song in the native language to fit with the celebration and spirit for the 'new man'. Amy smiled and gave a guest their plate before collected some of the ones used before. Julia was also working on the tables, and keeping an eye on Amy too.

"Okay, let's keep the fun rolling," Robbie soon finished and handed the microphone to his friend. "Take it away, George."

Everybody seemed to have a lot of fun at the party, except for maybe one boy who seemed singled out.

Amy noticed him and after taking her tray through bought the boy over some juice. "Hi, there." she smiled softly.

The boy looked glum, but accepted the juice with a small smile of thanks.

Robbie decided to talk with the boy. "Hey, why don't you go out there and dance, buddy?" he suggested as the boy seemed to be as blue as the decorations.

"No one wants to dance with me." the boy said quietly, sipping at his juice.

Amy sat down in a seat next to him, taking the weight off her feet a little while, knowing the boss wouldn't mind her taking a small break.

"Did you even ask?" Robbie asked gently, hoping to lift his spirits as no one should be unhappy in a celebration.

"Yeah, I asked that girl and she called me ugly and said she wouldn't ever want to dance with me." the boy sighed.

Amy frowned in the direction of the girl. Robbie looked back at the girl, she was rather pretty for her age and it stunk that she rejected the boy like that. He had to admit that had to hurt, it made him think of when Linda abandoned him. He then tried to give the boy a little pep talk. The boy didn't look like he was going to be cheered up. Amy gave the boy a half hug and then went to speak quietly to Julia. Robbie sighed, he wished he could do something to help and soon came toward Amy and Julia.

"Julia, I think if you get chance to have a break, maybe you could dance with that young man over there... He needs at least one dance." Amy was telling her quietly, and pointed out the boy.

Julia glanced over and then looked at Amy with an amused, but fond grin. "You're just a big ol' sweetheart, aren't you?" she gently teased the younger girl.

"She's as sweet as sugar." Robbie agreed as he overheard the ladies.

Amy squeaked in surprise. She then blushed deeply. "Hey!" she huffed, but smiled sheepishly.

Julia giggled. "Of course I'll consider dancing with him... If I can get a reason to." she told the younger girl.

Robbie smirked to Amy before smiling gently to Julia. She was really a wonderful girl. Amy went to go and do a bit more work. Julia smiled at Robbie, softly.

Robbie went to talk with Julia. "Do you have to do anything major right now?" he then asked, thinking of making the boy happier by giving him a special dance with a special woman which would make him popular with the other kids.

"Just waiting on the tables," Julia said quietly. "I don't get a break for a while yet." she then told him.

"You think maybe for the next song you could dance with our little buddy here?" Robbie suggested.

"If you can get me an excuse to, of course." Julia smiled, but then had to go off and continue working on the tables for now.

"I'll see what I can do." Robbie chuckled before he left her back to her work as George was winding down his song.

Julia continued to wait on tables then. Amy was currently cleaning up a spill on a table she had gone to clean. Robbie came beside George to take over after he sang a solo for his break. George quieted down so Robbie could continue on. Robbie did an intro before calling out to Julia and asking her to help out as he had an idea for the boy who was not having any fun at the party.

* * *

Julia gave a look of surprise, but did agree so she went to choose a boy to dance with. She chose the boy who Amy and Robbie had pointed out.

"Say hi to Julia, everybody." Robbie smiled.

"Hi." Julia waved a little.

Some others uttered out hellos and some of the boys crushed on her. Julia then looked at Robbie. She then looked at all the boys, finding the boy Amy had pointed out. The teenage boys tried to show off and flirt with Julia so she would dance with them, but they were shocked as she picked 'a total loser'. Julia picked the boy and then brought him out to dance. The boy looked surprised that he was picked. Amy watched with a small smile.

"Okay, buddy, have some fun." Robbie smiled to the boy who stuck out before singing a slow song to fit the mood.

Julia started to dance with the boy, a slow box step dance but a nice one nonetheless. The boy had a cheeky idea and couldn't help but to act on it. He moved his hands from her waist to rest on her butt. Amy hid a giggle at that.

"Ooooh!" the crowd oohed in amusement.

"Just go with it!" Robbie told Julia while trying to hold in his laughs while he sang until George's clarinet solo.

Julia looked shocked but did go with it as she was also amused. The boy looked a bit pleased with himself for doing this. Amy giggled then and lightly swayed on the spot herself as she watched. Sure, it wasn't Billy Idol, but she loved Robbie's singing and George's instrumentals. Robbie soon gave George a solo and danced with a girl before moving her hands to around his own behind which made mostly everyone else laugh. He didn't want Julia to feel embarrassed, so he did this to make her feel better and to lighten the mood even more.

Julia giggled amused. The boy smiled as he danced with her. Amy caught a glance of two of the male staff dancing that way too and shook her head amused. The night was going a lot better than anyone could have ever hoped for. Gemma soon called for Amy to check on how things were going, she had to do a lot of studying, but soon, her life was going to change in school real soon as her teacher had aspirations to do something else with his life after he had met someone who he thought he would have a more fun and better career with.

* * *

"Hey Gemma, how are you?" Amy asked her friend, once finding out who it was.

 ** _"I'm all right, had to study extra hard though for this exam,"_ ** Gemma laughed weakly. **_"Sorry I couldn't make it."_**

"It's okay, Gem, we'll meet up tomorrow, okay?" Amy suggested with a smile.

 ** _"Sounds good, I'm a little anxious about my next class too,"_ ** Gemma replied. ** _"My Latin teacher has big news for all of us."_**

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean, you do well in the class, so it can't be trouble." Amy soothed her.

 ** _"I suppose so,"_ ** Gemma replied. ** _"I've been studying my butt off, though I wish I could've gone to the party. Did I miss anything rad or epic?"_**

"Robbie got Julia to dance with a boy and the boy put his hands on her butt... That set everyone else doing it too." Amy chuckled.

 _ **"What?!"**_ Gemma asked before laughing herself. ** _"No way!"_**

"Yeah, Robbie even danced with a little girl and put her hands on his butt, and two of the other staff guys danced that way too." Amy laughed.

Gemma laughed with Amy. **_"Aw, man, I wish I could've been there..."_ ** she then sighed as she had to miss out.

"You should come to the next one." Amy smiled.

 ** _"I should be free by then."_ ** Gemma promised she would work something out.

"Make sure you're off tomorrow." Amy chuckled.

 ** _"You got it, Aims."_ ** Gemma smiled to her closest and bestest friend.

"Good, don't forget now~" Amy chuckled.

 ** _"I won't~"_ ** Gemma giggled back as a promise.

Robbie talked with Julia as the party was winding down. Amy giggled. Julia smiled at Robbie. Gemma soon had to get going for the night, but she wished Amy for a good rest of her evening and would see her next time. Robbie smiled back as he seemed to really like Julia's company very much. Too bad she was getting married to someone else though.


	8. Chapter 8

Gemma came to visit Amy after school once she found a day she didn't have too much homework. However, when she came over, she was crying her eyes out as she looked quite miserable after today. Did she fail another test that meant a lot for her GPA?

Amy noticed this and instantly pulled her friend into her arms. "Gem, what's wrong?" she asked softly, but worriedly.

Gemma sniffled and hugged Amy nice and tight right back, she then blubbered and babbled, but it was hard to speak with the sad lump in her throat. Amy made sure it wasn't going to squish her baby and then pulled Gemma to sit down while they hugged so she could calm down.

Gemma was soon given a glass of water, she then drank it and took a breath, her eyes were red and puffy while tears streamed down them. "M-M-M-My teacher is leaving..." she then said, feeling choked up and miserable.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her softly, dabbing her friend's eyes gently.

Gemma took a deep breath. "He said he was going to miss us all very much and that he would be going away soon to retire for 'other commitments'," she then explained from what she heard in school which was heartbreaking for her due to how much she liked her Latin teacher and only took the class because he was teaching it. "He said very soon, he'll be leaving for Las Vegas."

Amy hugged her gently and stroked her hair. "Maybe you should ask him to keep in contact." she suggested.

"I-I don't wanna seem forward..." Gemma blushed sadly and nervously. "I mean... What if he thinks I'm creepy?"

"Look, you'll never know until you try it." Amy told her friend softly, but serious.

Gemma bit her lip. "Daddy has his number somewhere for when I need extra tutoring..."

"Well, I suggest asking face-to-face first, after all, calling is a little bit un-personal..." Amy told her softly.

Gemma looked nervous. "I-I can't talk to him up close... Every time I try to talk to him, my tongue gets tied, my heart races, and I can't breathe..."

Amy looked at her seriously. This was time for a firm friend, not a too soft one. "If you don't at least try, Gem, you won't ever know... Look, if you need support when asking him, I could come with you." she said.

"Oh, I-I-I couldn't make you come with me..." Gemma stammered nervously as she turned red in the face slightly.

"I don't mind..." Amy chuckled. "Gets me out of the house in the daytime."

Gemma giggled herself, finding the laughter contagious. "Um... Well... Okay, as long as you promise not to embarrass me in front of him..." she then smirked as a teasing joke to herself. "That's my job."

Amy rolled her eyes and gently pushed her friend, glad she could cheer her up though.

Gemma laughed from that. "I'd push you back, but I don't want the little one to get hurt..." she then cooed before patting her friend's pregnant belly.

Amy smirked. "My thoughts exactly," she teased. She then smiled fondly at her stomach. "Maybe if you keep in contact with your teacher, he could contact us if he sees Billy." she said.

"That would be interesting..." Gemma whispered, she then took another glass of the water as she soon settled down from her tears of never seeing her favorite teacher again, even though she didn't care much for the subject he taught.

Amy squeezed her friend's hand. "And if you end up going with your teacher, you could call me if YOU see Billy." she grinned.

"That would be a dream..." Gemma smirked as she doubted she had a shot with her teacher like that, but she always dreamed and at least she was never late to class.

Amy smiled and then stretched lightly and patted her stomach. "It's closer than mine would ever be." she said softly, but still keeping the mood lighter.

Gemma smiled as she felt a bit better now. Amy then offered her friend a lollipop, after opening one up for herself.

"Ooh, root beer~" Gemma beamed as she took her own and suckled on it like a child.

Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes fondly.

"Sweeeeetness..." Gemma felt oh-so much better after she had her sucker.

* * *

Later on, Robbie came to the girls and asked them if they would like to help out with Julia's wedding with him and the others.

Amy looked at Robbie and took her sucker out of her mouth and pointed it at him. "Will there be cake samples?" she asked him.

Gemma looked up with her mouthful, her eyes seemed to grow bigger at the mention of cake.

"Yes, indeedy." Robbie chuckled.

"Then I accept the task." Amy nodded with a giggle and popped her lollipop back in her mouth.

"Me too!" Gemma giggled.

"Someone's in a good mood," Robbie teased Gemma. "Did we give the little girl a sugar barrel?"

"I gave her a root beer lollipop..." Amy said. She then giggled as she felt the baby give a kick.

Gemma giggled as she enjoyed her candy.

"Ah, Gem..." Robbie chuckled himself and smiled gently to Amy. "How you feeling?"

"Baby's kicking." Amy told him. She smiled softly and held her hand out to take his to let him feel the kick.

"Ooh..." Robbie soon reached out to feel the kick.

"It's kicking!" Gemma gasped in even more excitement. "Oh, have you thought of names yet?"

Amy put Robbie's hand where the baby was kicking. "I'm not sure yet." she said quietly. Suddenly she felt sad and she both knew why and didn't as she watched Robbie feeling the kick.

Robbie kept his smile as he waited for the kick, being patient with the unborn baby. The baby kicked his hand lightly. Amy smiled slightly, but tears started to form and drip occasionally down her face. Robbie chuckled as he liked how it felt.

"Oh, Amy..." Gemma pouted once she saw the tears.

Amy wiped her eyes. "Darn hormones..." she muttered.

"It's okay..." Gemma gave Amy another quick hug.

"Maybe they'll play soccer." Robbie tried to lighten the mood.

Amy giggled though hicupped. "I wish Billy were here." she muttered.

"I know, Aim, I know..." Gemma cooed like she would with Robbie's sister's children.

"Do you need a drink?" Robbie offered to Amy.

"No, I'll be fine..." Amy said softly to Robbie and wiped away her tears.

Gemma rubbed the back of her neck as she backed up and collected her book bag.

"As long as you're sure..." Robbie replied.

Amy nodded. She then looked at Gemma. "And where are you going?" she asked her.

"I should get going..." Gemma replied nervously.

"No, you can stay..." Robbie insisted. "You know we love your company."

"Yes..." Amy pleaded with her best friend. "Stay for dinner."

"Tell us about school." Robbie then absentmindedly said.

"School...?" Gemma blinked as she soon started to shake.

"Gem, we've been through this, keep calm." Amy told her friend then, firmly but also gently.

"Right... Sorry..." Gemma sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" Robbie asked.

Gemma sighed and looked into his eyes. "My teacher is retiring and is going to live in Las Vegas."

"And I'm going to go with her and support her when she asks for a way for them to keep in contact." Amy told Robbie, patting her friend's hand gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Robbie winced, knowing how much Gemma liked her Latin teacher and he felt bad that he even brought it up.

"It's okay..." Gemma said, trying to keep calm. "It is rather sad to see him go though..."

Amy gave a small smirk then. "Ooh, maybe you should run off with him... That'd be soooo romantic~" she gushed.

"Yeah..." Robbie also smirked.

Gemma cupped her mouth and turned bright red in sheepishness and embarrassment. "Oh, I'm just a student and he's my teacher."

"You were always that guy's pet." Robbie teased.

"It would be so romantic, and once he isn't a teacher anymore, it won't be impossible!" Amy grinned.

Gemma giggled sheepishly as she shuffled her foot and dropped her book bag, but didn't break anything inside as she set it down.

"Come on~..." Robbie chuckled.

Amy giggled. "Look, we'll even help~" she nodded, her eyes sparkling as the romantic in her was imagining the scene so well.

"Oh, you guys..." Gemma giggled nervously.

Amy smiled sweetly at her friend. Robbie ruffled up Gemma's hair.

"Heeeey!" Gemma laughed.

Amy giggled a little too. Gemma sighed as she thought about school again, but tried not to depress herself again.

"No feeling depressed." Amy said softly and made her friend smile by gently lifting the corners of her mouth.

Gemma did smile even after the force as she settled down.

"I'll drive you to school the next time." Robbie promised.

Amy smiled. She then leaned in to loudly whisper to Gemma. "Watch out with Robbie's driving." she whispered, but aiming so he would hear it as she was teasing.

"I'm sitting in the back then," Gemma whispered back in the same way. "At least it's not Sammy."

Amy giggled and smirked at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes, but he did smile at the girls. "Glenn and Julia are gonna need a wedding singer, besides me, do you guys know anybody?"

"My daddy knows a guy named Jimmie..." Gemma suggested.

"You could help Julia by listening in, and Gem could get her dad to call this Jimmie." Amy suggested.

"I'd love to." Robbie replied as he seemed really close with Julia now.

"Yeah." Gemma agreed.

Amy looked at Robbie and noticed this and gave a small tiny smile. Gemma later went home and told her dad everything. When she was given the number for Jimmie, she gave it to Julia so she could see if she would like a wedding singer for her and Glenn's wedding or a DJ. She was still upset about her teacher leaving, but she liked Robbie and Amy's help to keep in touch with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Gemma was very nervous to go up to her teacher, but Robbie and Amy came with her, knowing how important he was to her and they didn't let her back out as they were on their way to his classroom as he was grading papers before going to the teacher's lounge. Amy knocked on the door for Gemma. Gemma bit her lip nervously.

"Just a moment." a very quiet and soft voice replied.

Amy had her hand soothingly, but in a way to keep her there, on Gina's shoulder. Gemma came inside the classroom, she pulled up a chair and sat across from the desk.

* * *

The teacher shut the door gently and collected his papers as he came to his desk and put the papers aside for now and looked into the girl's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I... Um..." Gemma blushed as their eyes were into each other's as she instantly lost her train of thought. "Um... Uh..."

Amy's gaze could be felt on Gemma's back, to keep her on track.

Gemma shut her eyes and concentrated. "I-I was wondering if maybe I could call you while you're... Um, you know... In your new home..."

"You like this class that much?" The Latin teacher chuckled warmly.

Amy hoped Gemma would say the right thing about how she felt.

"I enjoy this class very much, you're a wonderful teacher..." Gemma bowed her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll miss you very much."

The teacher leaned back into his chair and wrote on her test paper with a pen. "I'll miss you too." he then handed her paper back with a decent scoring percentage with a phone number written underneath the note of 'Good Job!'

Amy glanced at Robbie. Robbie only stood there, at least the teacher seemed nicer than he expected.

Gemma hugged the paper and soon hugged her teacher. "Why are you leaving?" she sniffled and whimpered. "Do you hate us?"

"It has nothing to do with you, I just think this would be a better career for me." the teacher soothed, his voice melting her ears like butter every time he talked, even though he didn't speak much to others.

Amy bit her lip as she looked down but then had an idea that she would say to Gemma.

"I'm sorry, Gemma, you're a great girl, it's been nice having you in my class... Even though you spent half the time drooling..." The teacher said to her as he tried to relax her. "You are a nice young woman and you are about to do greater and better things."

Gemma was still sad, but his words always hypnotized her and weakened her on the inside. Amy smiled a little then. She wondered if she should suggest the idea to the teacher too as they were all currently in private.

"Now, give me a smile..." The teacher told Gemma.

Gemma giggled sheepishly as she smiled and her whole face turned hot pink. Amy smiled softly. She looked at Robbie silently asking if she should suggest her idea to the teacher. Robbie gave a small nod to Amy. The teacher chuckled and gave Gemma a gentle pat on the head. Amy took a step forward and cleared her throat in a way to get attention without being disrespectful.

The teacher then looked up to Amy. "Yes, may I help you?" he then asked.

Gemma still felt tickled in her ears from her teacher's voice, it was such an exotic sound.

"I, uh, I had an idea Mister Teacher, sir..." Amy said quietly. She would whisper it to him if needs be though.

Gemma squirmed in her seat only slightly and Robbie gave her a gesture to settle down.

"Yes?" The teacher replied with a small smile.

Amy was a bit nervous, but went forward and whispered her idea in his ear. She hoped he liked Gemma enough to agree. The idea was that when Gemma passed her final tests, and he would leave that he would take her, Gemma, with him so they wouldn't have to seperate.

The teacher was a bit surprised at the offer. "You think that would be good?" he then asked her quietly with a small smile as he seemed to be considering it, they were both almost done with this year anyway.

Amy nodded. "That way, you could both be happy." she told him.

"That would be nice..." The teacher smiled sweetly with a cheeky thumb's up. "As long as my new partner doesn't get any ideas~"

Amy chuckled and then winced slightly and rubbed her baby bump. "Ow, Kidney shot..." she muttered.

"Ooh, my..." The teacher cupped his mouth slightly before rubbing it too and made a small joke about the bump. "Hello, Ice Cream."

Amy twitched away from his hand. She was quite ticklish after the baby kicked. "So, you like that idea Mister Teacher, sir?" she asked him, and shot a smile to Gemma.

"Yes, that's quite marvelous." The teacher nodded in approval.

Amy smiled happily. The teacher then shook hands with her. Gemma crossed her legs as she waited for the final result. Amy then stepped away so the teacher and Gemma could discuss it.

"Could you excuse us?" The teacher requested.

"Sure." Robbie nodded.

Amy nodded and walked out with a squeeze of her best friend's shoulder. Gemma looked up to Amy as she left the classroom with Robbie. Amy smiled and then waited outside with Robbie.

Robbie shut the door after her and smiled to Amy. "Well, he seems nicer than Gem's algebra teacher."

Amy chuckled. "You know her algebra teacher?" she asked him with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"No, but I've seen her homework," Robbie chuckled back. "She says that he keeps picking on her for no reason."

Amy chuckled almost darkly. Robbie couldn't help but also laugh with Amy. Gemma soon came out to them and shut the door behind her.

Amy looked at Gemma. "Who is your Algebra teacher?" she asked, no one picked on her best friend.

"Dr. Reza..." Gemma sighed with an eye roll. "I do my best, but he just makes me feel small... Unlike Raymond."

" _Raymond_?" Robbie hid a small smirk.

"Erm... I mean, Mr. Teller." Gemma then hid her face behind her test paper as she turned red in the face.

"Show me to this... Dr. Reza." Amy smirked with a dark cackle.

Robbie glanced at Amy in slight concern. Gemma then left the language department hallway and led to the math hallway. Amy smirked darkly, planning a big scolding for the teacher. Gemma showed Robbie her paper as they came to the door. Dr. Reza appeared to be in the room already, he was older and had hair as white as snow and had round glasses. He also had a very thick German accent, so his words seemed darker and harsher than they normally would, especially when he was disappointed in a student.

* * *

Amy looked in at him calmly a moment. She then knocked loudly and purposefully on his door. She told Robbie and Gemma to get out of sight for now though. Robbie and Gemma went behind the lockers.

The teacher then opened the door and looked down. "Vhat is it?" he asked. "It's not my fault if you failed zhe test, you perhaps didn't study hard enough."

Amy glared at him a moment, but then turned on the waterworks. "You left me pregnant!" she shouted, hoping to get attention from other teachers as well.

"Excuse me?!" Dr. Reza gaped at her.

Some other teachers did hear this and some were coming out of their rooms.

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes, though her tears kept coming, and she looked angry and upset. "You said you'd love me forever, but you left when you found out I was pregnant!" she shouted, placing her hands protectively on her stomach.

The other teachers gaped at Dr. Reza.

"I don't know vhat she's talking about!" Dr. Reza defended as he felt on the edge.

Amy snuffled sadly. "You got me pregnant and then left me when you found out!" she then shouted and fell into sobs.

"I-I..." Dr. Reza stammered and the other teachers seemed to buy this and gave death stares at him.

Amy covered her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Dr. Reza smiled nervously to the teachers who glared at him. Amy continued to sob.

"I don't even know zhis girl!" Dr. Reza stuttered.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" a biology teacher cooed to Amy.

"No, he ruined my life..." Amy sniffled and looked up with sad, red rimmed eyes to the biology teacher. She smirked in her mind though as she knew the teacher would remember her, having been in her biology class.

"Oh, honey..." The teacher cooed and hugged her before glaring at Dr. Reza. "You monster!"

"You can't tell me you believe zhis..." Dr. Reza muttered.

"Reza, I should call the principal." The teacher threatened.

Amy hugged the teacher back, still crying. Dr. Reza just went back into his classroom and shut the door. Gemma covered her mouth the best she could from her teacher's humiliation. The teacher gently stroked Amy's hair while quietly cooing.

"I-I had t-to leave sc-school because of-of h-him." Amy sobbed out.

"It's all right, you're just a baby yourself and having a baby, that's not right~..." The biology teacher cooed.

Amy looked up at the teacher with tear-filled eyes. "Wh-Why does h-he get to g-get away with it?" she sniffled.

"He wont'..." The biology teacher promised. "I'll make sure of it."

Amy wiped her eyes on her own sleeve. "Th-Thank y-you." she sniffled.

"Would you like a drink?" The bio teacher offered. "I have some soda."

"O-Oh, that would be lovely." Amy sniffled.

"Here, I'll get you one, but here, wash your tears." The teacher handed her a tissue before going into the classroom.

Amy wiped her eyes clear of the tears and even blew her nose. She still made sure she looked still sad enough, but swiftly winked to Gemma and Robbie, but made sure no one else saw. Gemma and Robbie nodded back and even gave thumb's up.

The biology teacher came back with a can. "Here you go, dear, I've really missed you."

Amy took it gently. "Th-Thank you..." she said softly and looked up to the teacher. "I missed y-you too, ma'am." she said quietly, with a hiccup breaking the word 'you' up.

"There, there..." The teacher cooed.

Amy gave a watery smile. "You've always b-been so kind, ma'am." she said gently, telling the truth.

"I don't know what Reza's problem is, but don't worry about him..." the teacher cooed before she caught a small glimpse of Gemma. "Do I see Gemini Stone hiding in the corner over there?~"

Amy glanced over too. She smiled with a watery smile to the teacher.

Gemma soon came over with Robbie. "Hi, Mrs. Vierheller."

"Hello, dear..." The biology teacher smiled. "Did that big bad Dr. Reza scare you?"

Gemma silently nodded. Amy sniffled and took a small sip of her soda.

"I hope it's sweet enough." Mrs. Vierheller smiled down to Amy.

"Oh, it's perfect, ma'am." Amy said gently.

Gemma smiled as she came over.

"Nice lab report last week by the way, Gemma, you really took a lot from the lecture." Mrs. Vierheller said.

"Thanks, my dad liked it too." Gemma smiled back.

"She's a great friend." Amy smiled softly. They were friends when in school too, but had grown to be best friends.

Gemma smiled back up to Amy like the big sister she had always wanted.

"Would you all like to come in?" Mrs. Vierheller invited.

"I'm free until tomorrow, I promised a friend I'd help with her wedding," Robbie replied. "Amy and Gemma are gonna help too."

Amy glanced at Robbie, was that a yes? Robbie came into the room.

"Just be sure to wash your hands." Mrs. Vierheller told them with a chuckle as it was a biology lab after all.

Amy finished her soda outside of the lab so she wouldn't be drinking in the lab. She then came in and washed her hands, and used some cool water to help with her sore-from-crying eyes.

* * *

"Did you hear about Mr. Teller's retirement?" Mrs. Vierheller asked.

"How could I not?" Gemma sighed, at least she was going to get something good out of it though.

Amy nodded and squeezed her friends hand as she sat next to her. Gemma giggled. Today was a pretty good day after all and many more thanks to Robbie and Amy. Amy rubbed her stomach softly as the baby kicked from the slight distress from before.

"Ooh, is it kicking?" Gemma's eyes widened. "I wanna feeeeeel!"

Amy took her hand to let her feel. Gemma soon put her hand around Amy's belly to feel, she looked so entranced. Amy giggled, but with a small hiccup as the baby kicked Gemma's hand. Gemma giggled and shook slightly, but in a good way.

"I know you'll be a great mother." Robbie supported Amy.

"I hope so..." Amy said quietly.

"I _know_ so." Robbie nodded.

Amy gave a tiny smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough, they decided to get going. Gemma felt to happy and thrilled for herself, especially with Amy's help which made the day even better. Amy waited until they were out and then smiled and winked to Gemma. Robbie waved to everyone as they were on their way out. Amy rested her hands on her stomach. Robbie drove Gemma home and then went to take Amy to his sister's place with him.

Amy looked at Robbie. "You don't think that was too much?" she asked him.

"No, no, I think it was perfect." Robbie comforted.

Amy gave a small smile.

Robbie soon parked and he unlocked the door as they came to the house. "You do you wanna come help out Julia and the others, right?" he then asked. "Sammy will be there, so will George."

"Of course I will... You know I'd do anything for cake." Amy giggled quietly.

"That's the spirit." Robbie chuckled.

Amy chuckled softly. "Oh, Robbie, I have a question for you... Would you like to be a godfather to the baby?" she asked him gently. She was going to ask Gemma to be a godmother, and even thinking that maybe George wouldn't mind being a godparent too.

"M-Me... A godfather?" Robbie asked, feeling touched, he never thought someone would ask him such a thing.

"Yes, you." Amy nodded as she told him.

"I'm so honored, Amy," Robbie smiled sincerely. "I would love to."

Amy smiled softly and then looked out of the window, still smiling gently. Robbie soon opened the door once they were back home.

* * *

Julie was able to find a photographer with Robbie's help and they both claimed to be siblings. Amy was busy looking at all the photographs they had on display with a hand on her stomach and one on her back. Robbie and the photographer discussed the price, but he could soon tell that she was lying. He was an uncle after all. Julia looked a bit disappointed about the high price. Amy hummed quietly in thought.

"All right, you got me." the photographer soon gave in to Robbie's interrogation.

Julia looked at the Photographer and looked curious but hopeful.

"Can I just say something?" The photographer smiled to them. "I have dealt with a lot of people, but you two look truly happy, I mean, you really do. You guys are really going to make it, I know."

Robbie chuckled to the photographer.

Julia looked at Robbie then the photographer. "Oh, we're not together... We're uh, brother and sister." she told the photographer.

"Oh, so that's it... I could sense a closeness..." The photographer replied.

"Yeah, well, you know, the weird thing is that we never got along when we were growing up because I used to do this to her." Robbie replied before pulling on Julia's hair.

"Oww~" Julia gasped in pain but did laugh a little. "Oh, yeah, and I used to do this." she replied and bit him, but was careful not to break skin.

"Oww!" Robbie yelled out before laughing with Julia.

The photographer glanced at them in small amusement and wonder. Julia giggled.

"Okay, come here, Sis." Robbie put Julia into a headlock.

"Hey, your ass is grass, I'm telling Mom when we get home!" Julia called out, playfully sad.

Robbie laughed until they were all the way out.

* * *

Gemma tried to call the others as she had news for them about a singer for the wedding.

"'ello~" Amy answered.

 ** _"Hey, Amy, Daddy's friend says he's ready whenever you guys are."_ ** Gemma informed.

"Awesome, I'll let Julia and Robbie know... You want to meet us there?" Amy asked her.

 ** _"Yeah, that sounds good!"_ ** Gemma happily accepted.

Amy smiled. "Good to hear." she said.

 ** _"Thanks for everything, Amy."_ ** Gemma smiled back.

"Hey, no problems, Gem." Amy giggled.

 ** _"You're the best, Aims."_ ** Gemma beamed.

Amy smiled and followed Robbie and Julia. "We're just leaving the photographer, we'll be there in a little while after I tell them." She told her friend.

 ** _"Okay, no rush."_ ** Gemma smiled.

"Mwah." Amy blew an air kiss into the phone.

Gemma giggled as she did the same before hanging up.

* * *

Amy hung up then and then looked at Julia and Robbie. "We've found a possible wedding singer for your wedding." she told Julia.

"Oh?" Julia asked, but gave a small smile.

"Gemma's old man's friend?" Robbie guessed based on what the girl hinted to them before.

Amy nodded.

"All right, let's try this out then, how bad could it be?" Robbie shrugged with a confident smile for Julia.

Julia nodded. "Okay, we'll try it." she agreed.

Amy smiled. Robbie nodded back to Julia and Amy. Gemma waited for the others to come, she played with a deck of cards to keep herself busy as she practiced a trick that her teacher taught her outside of class. Julia and Amy joined Robbie and they all went to see this new wedding singer.

* * *

Gemma looked over, she then put the cards away for now and scurried over to go see them and welcome them inside.

"Hey, Gem." Robbie smiled.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Gemma smiled back.

Amy smiled at her friend. "Hey, Gem." she smiled.

"Hey, Aims, hey, Robbie, hello, Julia." Gemma greeted.

"Hello." Julia smiled.

Amy hugged her friend.

Gemma smiled up to Julia. "She's pretty~"

"Glenn's a lucky guy." Robbie agreed.

Julia blushed but smiled. "Oh, stop it." she smiled.

Robbie chuckled as they walked in.

"Uncle Jimmie, they're ready for you." Gemma came over to the singer her father recommended.

Julia sat down to check him out. Gemma sat with the others. Jimmie smiled to Gemma before patting her on the head and he brought his band together so they could try out their song. Julia watched curiously. Amy pulled a lollipop out of her pocket, unwrapped it and started to eat it while watching.

* * *

Once the band was ready, Jimmie sang Ladies Night originally sung by Kool and the Gang. Gemma soon cringed and felt very uncomfortable.

"Man, I've never seen it from this perspective," Robbie whispered to the others. "Is this what I look like?"

"No, you look much, much better," Julia whispered. "He's ridiculous."

Amy even threw her lollipop away she was that nauseous from the singing. Gemma covered her eyes in discomfort. Jimmie even tried to imitate Michael Jackson and tried to woo the girls with his singing. Julia looked like she was trying hard not to cringe, as she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Amy went to the side of the stage and pulled the plug on the equipment so it cut out. She then stood, challenging him to try something while casually spinning the plug.

"Heeey!" Jimmie glanced at Amy.

"That sucked..." Amy said in deadpan.

Gemma covered her mouth with a small snicker.

"Clearly you don't know real music when you hear it." Jimmie glared.

"Look dude, I know what sounds good... Billy Idol is the best musician and you're so far from him, you aren't even an ant compared to him." Amy said.

Robbie was glancing at Amy oddly.

"Well, maybe we should let the judges decide." Jimmie smirked before looking to Julia to see if she approved of his singing or not.

Amy looked to Robbie and tilted her head confused.

"I'm sorry... But I don't think you're right to sing at my wedding." Julia said, trying to be as nice as she could be.

Jimmie soon frowned before glancing to Gemma.

"Sorry, Uncle Jimmie..." Gemma rubbed her arm nervously.

Amy looked at Jimmie. "Get lessons and try not being a sexist pig." she suggested.

"No one is talking to you..." Jimmie said. "Besides, I have to thank your friend, Robbie Hart."

"Thank me?" Robbie replied. "For what?"

"For quitting." Jimmie smirked sublimely.

Amy dropped the plug and slowly made her way over to him. Jimmie sneered down to Amy.

"No fighting her," Gemma warned Jimmie. "Or I'm telling Dad."

Amy looked up calmly up at him.

"You win this round... Drop a few pounds while you're at it." Jimmie scoffed, looking down at her belly.

Amy moved her hand back and then slapped him sharply across the face. "I'm pregnant, you butthead." she scowled.

Jimmie flinched and shook from the slap and soon went backstage with his band who hid snickers.

"Guys, I'm sorry about him, I didn't know this would happen," Gemma bit her lip. "Please don't be mad at me."

Julia put an arm around Gemma. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you were just trying to help." she smiled gently.

"I'm not mad at you either, Gem, I am mad at him though." Amy said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Robbie soothed.

"I'm really sorry..." Gemma sighed.

Julia hugged her. "Don't worry about it, sweetie." she soothed.

"Thanks, Julia..." Gemma smiled up to the blonde woman, she was so sweet and peaceful.

Julia smiled at her. Amy came over and gave Gemma a hug. Gemma hugged Amy back.

"Sweet girl really." Robbie told Julia about Gemma.

"Yes, she is." Julia agreed.

Amy smiled gently. Gemma felt a bit better.

"Well, it's good to know I was better than that guy." Robbie commented about Jimmie's performance.

"You are much better" Julia told him.

"Not as good as Billy, but yes, I agree, Robbie, you're a great singer." Amy told him.

"Seems like yesterday I just started." Robbie smiled to them.

"Play a song for me... One you wrote... Please~" Julia pleaded to him.

"No, you don't wanna hear it, it's not really good." Robbie replied.

"Oh, go, on... Please." Julia pleaded and even pouted cutely.

Robbie looked to her, he couldn't really say no, so he gave in. "Oh, all right."

"Yay~" Julia giggled clapping.

Amy looked gently at Robbie.

* * *

Robbie strummed a guitar as he took a seat to perform for the girls. "Okay, I just need to remind you that I was listening to The Cure a lot, so..." he trailed off before he began to write a rather heart-wrenched song about Linda and begged for death after her love was just poison to him.

Julia looked sad for him. Amy bit her lip and scowled. Her cousin was an enemy especially now. Gemma wasn't sure how to feel, but she could understand Robbie's pain and sorrow. Robbie soon finished the song as he got all of his emotions out. Amy went up to Robbie and gave him a warm hug.

"That was... Nice." Julia said softly, even though it was a heart-wrenching song she had to admit he was very talented.

"He's losing his mind... And I'm reaping all of benefits..." Jimmie muttered with a smirk.

"How about some ice cream?" Gemma suggested.

Julia nodded. "Ooh, that sounds good." she said.

"Come on, Robbie." Amy said gently and helped him stand up.

Robbie had a small smile. Ice cream always did cheer him up, so he accepted. Julia smiled. Amy gave a one armed hug to her almost cousin.

"My treat?" Gemma offered.

"You're gonna regret that offer." Robbie teased.

Julia giggled.

"Especially with me with sweet things~" Amy teased.

"Just no coffee ice cream for you." Robbie told Gemma jokingly.

"Aw, I won't set your place on fire anymore like last time." Gemma joked back.

Julia looked shocked a moment, but then realized it was a joke and so gave a chuckle. Amy rested her hands soothingly on her baby bump.

* * *

They all then went to the ice cream parlor. Robbie soon cheered up a little as ice cream seemed to be the world's answer to most troubles. Julia smiled as she ate her ice cream. Amy took an occasional spoonful but also stirred it a little.

"The ice cream helped." Robbie smiled back to Julia.

"Oh... They always forget I don't like cherries." Gemma said before giving the cherry to someone else who would want it.

Julia quietly thanked Gemma for the cherry. She then smiled at Robbie. Amy looked out of the window distantly. Gemma then enjoyed her ice cream after the cherry was taken care of. Robbie then told Julia some memories he shared coming to this place back in the 'good old days'. Julia smiled softly, enjoying the stories.

Amy absently ate another mouthful of ice cream. Robbie soon curiously asked Julia how she knew Glenn was the one. Gemma smiled to Amy as she enjoyed the ice cream, this week just kept getting better and better.


	11. Chapter 11

After all the wedding planning so far, Sammy was waiting out in his car. Robbie went to go with Sammy after the fun they all had today, even Gemma as it seemed good for her and lifted her spirits even more after what happened in school. Robbie noticed though that Julia forgot her sweater and he had to get it back to her. Sammy smirked to Robbie as he could tell the man liked her. Robbie was in denial, but it seemed to actually be true.

Amy was taking a short morning walk, rubbing her stomach gently. Gemma's father was working in the yard while his daughter was sleeping and was dreaming of her favorite teacher and even kissed her pillow next to her Michael J. Fox poster.

"Good morning!" Amy greeted Gemma's father with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Amy, dear." Mr. Stone smiled to his daughter's best friend.

Amy smiled. "How are you today, Mr. Stone?" she asked in a friendly way.

"Oh, fine, fine," Mr. Stone smiled to Amy. "Also my little Gem seems to be bright eyed and bushy tailed like a squirrel."

"Oh, that's good." Amy smiled sweetly.

"And how are you doing, Amy?" Mr. Stone smiled back before he picked a flower from the yard.

"I'm okay, thank you, sir... Was actually able to get some sleep last night." Amy giggled.

"Oh, that's good..." Mr. Stone replied.

Gemma soon woke up and opened her window as she had a sappy in love look on her face. Amy smiled and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Oh, Gem!" Mr. Stone looked up to see his daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!" Gemma swayed from her bedroom, leaning against the window, but tried to be careful from falling out.

"Gem, if you want to announce it to the world, come downstairs and do it... I don't want to have to visit you in hospital with grapes and all that." Amy told her friend.

Gemma stuck her tongue out before shutting the window. "I'll be right down." she then said, deciding to go see Amy.

Amy giggled quietly.

* * *

Gemma soon got dressed rather quickly and came down, she then smiled to her father as he gave her the flower and put it in her hair. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Oh... You look just like your mother..." Mr. Stone sighed with a small smile back to his daughter.

Amy smiled softly.

Gemma came up to Amy with a smile back. "Hey, Aims."

Amy hugged her friend. "How are you this morning?" she grinned.

"I feel like I'm in Heaven~..." Gemma giggled.

Mr. Stone smiled and then went back to his yard work as the girls talked.

"That's good." Amy smiled.

"I am going to graduate soon..." Gemma rubbed her arm. "I just don't know what to do for work..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something in LA." Amy said quietly.

"You know, he kinda likes magic..." Gemma smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes during lunch, he'd show us some tricks."

"Maybe he'll be a magician and you can be his assisstant?" Amy suggested.

"Ooh~..." Gemma blushed as she daydreamed about being Mr. Teller's lovely assistant.

Amy giggled.

"Would you like some lunch, Amy?" Mr. Stone offered.

Gemma blinked and then looked around innocently.

"Only if that's okay with you, sir." Amy smiled softly.

"I insist." Mr. Stone smiled back to Amy since she was one of Gemma's best friends.

Amy smiled sweetly at that. "Thank you, sir." she told him.

Mr. Stone smiled back as he made lunch for the girls.

"How are we feeling today?" Gemma asked Amy about her condition as always.

"I'm fine... I just miss being able to tie my shoes by myself." Amy chuckled.

"I just can't wait to meet the baby," Gemma giggled. "I wanna play with it~... I just wonder if he or she will be bad butt like their daddy~"

Amy chuckled. "Either way, I'll love the baby." she nodded.

"Me too." Gemma nodded back.

Mr. Stone smiled to the girls and soon served them some lunch which was grilled cheese with french fries with condiments like hot sauce, ketchup, honey mustard, and barbecue sauce.

Amy smiled and then looked at Mr Stone. "Sir, you are a lifesaver." she told him as she looked at the food.

"No, I'm retired." Mr. Stone smiled.

"Oh, brother." Gemma muttered to that before giggling.

Amy giggled softly at that too. Mr. Stone then went back to the stove to make himself some lunch while the girls ate together. Amy ate the grilled cheese and fries happily, as no matter what food was always welcome.

"There's some ham too~" Gemma whispered playfully toward Amy as she played with the stringy cheese.

Amy looked at her, her mouth full but closed, giving her a slight chipmunk look. Gemma snickered to this as she was about to sip her Pepsi. Amy sent her a small glare, but didn't technically care too much as she was hungry. Gemma swallowed her drink and sandwich with a cheeky giggle. Amy ate all her food and drunk her juice, as Caffiene was a 'no-no'.

"You're a whole new generation~" Gemma sang in the tune of Billie Jean while drinking her Pepsi.

Amy chuckled slightly after taking a drink.

"Didn't Michael's hair catch on fire on a Pepsi set?" Mr. Stone called out.

Gemma blinked and then moved her Pepsi can aside as that seemed to change her opinion.

* * *

In her house, Julia was talking to her friend. "I really don't want to have an open-mouthed kiss." she told her.

"I think it's perfectly acceptable." Julia's friend replied as she was trying to solve her Rubik's Cube.

"No, it's not... We'll be in a church." Julia said.

"Oh, my God, no one will ever solve this..." Julia's friend grumbled and complained as she tossed the Rubik's Cube away.

Julia giggled at that. There was then a knock at the door which made both girls look up.

"Who's that?" Julia asked, rubbing her temples after the 'argument' with Holly.

The door soon opened to show that it was Robbie which made Holly smirk a little.

"Um, you left your sweater in Sammy's car." Robbie told Julia.

Julia smiled softly as Robbie came in. Holly smirked to Robbie and Julia's interaction as she sipped some of her coffee.

Julia smiled at Robbie. "We were just discussing the perfect way to kiss in the church." she told him.

"Perfect way to kiss?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe he could help us." Holly suggested.

Julia looked at him. "I don't think open mouth is acceptable." she said.

"Think of it as church tongue." Holly suggested.

Robbie glanced at her.

"I don't mind a little church tongue... Only slightly parted." Julia nodded.

"We need to test this." Holly insisted.

Julia looked at her and thought maybe she wanted to test it so started to lean towards her, but Holly soon quickly protested and gestured toward the man in the room. Robbie stood close right in front of Julia, he felt obviously in love with her, even if she was getting married to someone else.

"Oh, you want me to practice on Robbie." Julia said quietly and blushed. She however kissed him like she wanted for Church.

"He's an expert at this." Holly insisted.

"Okay..." Robbie sighed softly about this.

Julia blushed and then gently kissed him, with just a little open mouth and a little bit of tongue. Robbie felt his heart pump quicker than ever before and his palms sweated as he enjoyed the kiss a bit more than he probably should have. Julia pulled away when she was ready too and then smiled up at Robbie but bit her lip as she then looked to Holly. Robbie smiled bashfully back to Julia.

"Wow..." Holly blinked before fanning herself. "That was amazing."

Julia looked at Holly and nodded.

"Julia, that was great," Holly told her friend. "You should do that at the wedding."

"I gave her the jacket..." Robbie said, still a little dazed from kissing the blonde woman.

Julia smiled softly. Glenn soon came in and glanced at Robbie which made him feel even more awkward. Julia kissed Glenn's cheek in greeting, as was usually customary. Robbie muttered to Glenn before he left quickly as this felt painfully awkward.

* * *

"Kissed who?" Glenn looked at the girls.

"Oh, me..." Holly spoke up so Julia wouldn't feel weird.

Julia smiled thankfully to Holly.

"Who hasn't?" Glenn teased Holly. "Jules, I got you a CD Player."

Julia looked at it, confused slightly.

"It cost me over $700, but the sound quality is insane." Glenn told Julia with a smile.

"You want to play a record?" Julia asked Glenn.

"No, Jules, it doesn't play records," Glenn explained as he held the box. "It plays CDs... It's a CD player..." he then went to the staircase, leaving the girls to their own thing. "I'll be upstairs hooking it up."

Holly then looked back at Julia with a small smile. Julia looked to Holly and smiled.

"Oh... My... God, Robbie is so amazingly cute!" Holly gushed to Julia before they both sat on the couch. "I think I should go out with him."

"Yeah, why not?" Julia told her, a bit unhappy, though she tried to hide it. "You're single, and he's single. It makes sense."

"Well, hey, if you don't want me to, I won't do it." Holly said as she sensed discomfort from her best friend.

"Why would I not want you to?" Julia asked, slightly surprised.

"Good, then I'm going out with him." Holly grinned in excitement.

"Who are you going out with?" Glenn asked as he suddenly came downstairs and plopped on the couch right next to Julia.

"Robbie Hart." Julia informed him for Holly.

"Good, that guy needs to get laid." Glenn replied.

"Excuse me, just because he's going out with me doesn't mean he's gonna get laid!" Holly defended.

Even Julia had to look at Holly.

"All right, he probably will," Holly then said. "Do you think he'll go out with me?"

Julia looked unsure of how to answer.

"Yeah, Jules is good friends with him." Glenn replied for her as he used a screwdriver.

"Hey, you know what'll be fun?" Holly spoke up. "Let's all go on a Double Date!"

Julia nodded. "Alright..." she agreed softly.

Glenn nodded in agreement while Holly was excited to become Robbie's new girlfriend.

* * *

Robbie soon came to check on Amy and Gemma as they sat on the couch after eating their sandwiches and fries.

Amy looked over to Robbie, a lollipop in her mouth again. "Robbie~" she giggled.

"Don't you know that stuff rots your teeth?" Robbie teased.

"At least it's not coffee." Gemma smirked.

Amy whined around the lollipop. She wasn't allowed coffee anymore and if her lollipops were taken, she'd be devastated.

"So, what're you girls up to?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing much..." Gemma shrugged. "By the way, don't drink Pepsi anymore, it tastes like burnt hair."

Robbie blinked at her. "I don't wanna know."

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out two lollipops, holding them out to Robbie and Gemma.

"Ooh~" Gemma beamed as she took her favorite.

"Well, it's good to see you both." Robbie smiled after accepted his own lollipop.

Amy smiled softly and then settled down a bit more.

"How's, um, Julia?" Gemma asked.

"She seems fine." Robbie unintentionally smiled warmly at the mention of the woman's name.

Amy looked at him curiously a moment and then gave a knowing smirk. Gemma also smirked while twisting her tongue around her candy.

"What?" Robbie asked once he saw their reactions.

"You like her~" Amy giggled, slightly teasing but pleased.

"Mm-hmm~" Gemma nodded in agreement.

"What?! No, I don't!" Robbie replied nervously like a school boy with a crush.

"Yes, you do~" Amy smiled softly. "And I know you kissed her~" she then winked. She could tell as she remembered her face whenever she remembered kissing Billy.

Gemma giggled with Amy in agreement while Robbie looked bashful.

Amy smiled softly. She placed her hand on his. "You would be good together." she told him softly.

"You really think so?" Robbie asked shyly.

Amy nodded.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Robbie replied shyly. "She has that Glenn guy."

"Glenn's a doof." Gemma commented.

"He gives off a weird vibe." Amy nodded, agreeing with Gemma.

Robbie rubbed his arm shyly. "Well, she does seem better than Linda."

Amy giggled with a smile. "Maybe we could help you get together with her." she told him.

"Oh, uh, I dunno." Robbie smiled bashfully.

"We're girls, it's what we do." Gemma smirked.

"Just say the word and I'll sort it out." Amy told Robbie with a smirk as well.

Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes. "You girls... Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Probably never." Gemma giggled.

Amy looked at him, her face falling. "I was being serious, Robbie." she told him.

"So am I." Robbie replied as he felt thankful to have Amy and Gemma with him through hard times.

Amy wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. Gemma smiled toward Amy and Robbie.

Robbie smiled back. "You guys wanna see Rosie?" he then offered.

Amy nodded. "Yes, I'd love to, you know I love Rosie like a granma." she smiled.

"Same here." Gemma added.

Robbie smiled back, Rosie always knew how to make his day. Amy smiled and then stood up slowly and stretched.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on, Robbie soon went to see Rosie with Gemma and Amy as his company. Rosie was standing, practicing her song with Robbie. She had given the girls a bowl of meatballs each and even had put some cheese on them for the girls. Amy hummed along as she ate, smiling softly. Gemma beamed at the cheese as Robbie smiled to Rosie during the song. Rosie was singing it how she would sing it to her husband. Robbie smiled to Rosie as it was very lovely and genuine.

Rosie smiled when she was done. "Was that alright, Robbie, dear?" she smiled.

"That was perfect, Rosie." Robbie told the older woman.

"Thank you, Robbie... Do you have time to sit and eat or do you have to rush off?" she asked him softly.

"I can stay." Robbie replied.

Rosie smiled and then went to fetch him a bowl of the meatballs. "Would you like some cheese?" she asked him as she scurried off.

"Okay, that sounds great." Robbie accepted.

Rosie smiled and dished up some meatballs with cheese.

"So good..." Amy said softly.

"Amaze Balls." Gemma giggled.

Robbie smiled back toward Rosie.

Rosie came back in with some warm meatballs and cheese in a dish for Robbie. "Here you are." she smiled.

"You know the way to my heart." Robbie smiled back to Rosie.

* * *

A rather tall man with his hair in a braid came toward Amy and Gemma with a slip of paper in his hand. "Uh, excuse me," he told the girls. "Does a man named Raymond Teller live here?"

"Not here." Gemma replied.

"No, sir." Amy nodded, agreeing with Gemma.

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" The man asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Gemma twiddled her fingers while blushing nervously.

Amy looked at Gemma and then to the big man. "Maybe we could show you." she suggested.

"Thanks," The man replied. "The name's Penn."

"Yeah..." Gemma agreed while looking bashful about going to her favorite teacher's house.

"Aw, do you have a crush on me?" Penn cooed to Gemma. "That's so cute..."

"Wait, what?!" Gemma's eyes widened.

"Uh, she has a crush on Mr. Teller, but I think you're handsome." Amy said, to take the heat off Gemma.

"Amy!" Gemma squeaked.

"Oh, how lovely of you to s-" Penn replied before seeing her baby bump. "Erm... That's nice of you to say!" he then smiled nervously.

Amy smiled to Gemma, but then noticed Penn's look and frowned. "You were happy about that until you saw my baby bump." she said, her voice sounding tight.

"So, you are pregnant?" Penn asked in relief. "Oh, good, I thought you were just-Uh... Never mind... You have a pretty face though."

Gemma rolled her eyes. Amy scowled at him and reached to slap him. Yes, he had complimented her face, but who cares if it was a baby bump or a big stomach? He had no right to react like that. Gemma snickered slightly. Amy had luckily managed to reach his face to give him the slap.

"Ow!" Penn yelped before rubbing his sore spot. "You're right, that was rude of me... I should never speak again for as long as I live."

Gemma rolled her eyes, but she did decide to show him where Mr. Teller lived, though she was still sad about him retiring from teaching to become a magician.

Amy linked arms with Gemma. "Hey, you're getting to go with him, right?" she reminded quietly.

"Yeah, that's true..." Gemma replied as she took the lead with Amy with Penn following behind. "I just can't believe he's leaving school."

"Well, you will be too." Amy reminded her.

Gemma turned even redder in the face as she felt incredibly warm now. Penn removed his hand to see if he was bleeding as he followed after the girls. Amy giggled to Gemma, flicking her long brown hair back and fixing her headband.

* * *

They soon came to the house. Gemma stammered about who should knock on the door between her and Amy before Penn got annoyed with that, cut through them, and knocked on the door which made her panic.

Amy stumbled and had to grab Penn to keep from hitting the ground. "Jerk." she scowled to Penn.

The owner of the house soon opened the door. "Good day, girls..." he smiled before gasping playfully up toward Penn. " **SASQUATCH!** "

Gemma giggled to that slightly while Penn looked annoyed.

"I see you girls met my new partner." Teller smiled to Gemma and Amy.

Amy stood up straight and let Penn go. "Yes, we did, sir." she said to Teller.

"Hey, little guy..." Penn smiled down at Teller.

"I'm older than you!" Teller glared.

"Well, I'm bigger, size matters..." Penn teased.

Amy snorted to that and, just to annoy Penn, glanced him up and down. "Oh, I've seen... 'Bigger'." she smirked.

"What!" Penn gawked at her.

"Did you do your homework?" Teller teased Gemma.

"Yes, sir..." Gemma blushed. "Even the extra credit."

"You heard me." Amy smirked and then rested her hand on her baby bump to prove even further the comment she made.

"Well, it's certainly not that Michael Fox kid." Penn joked himself with a snicker.

Gemma handed some papers to Teller, accidentally adding in a personal poem that she forgot was in her homework pile. Teller smirked as he was amused between Penn and Amy's little showdown.

* * *

"Hah, he wouldn't get a look in... I prefer my men platinum blonde." Amy retorted with a smirk.

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those Billy Idol fan girls..." Penn rolled his eyes, not knowing how true that really was.

Amy smirked. "Or Kiefer Sutherland~" she smirked, as he was platinum blonde too and it would throw Penn off the scent.

Penn scoffed to that and soon came inside Teller's house.

"Excuse me, girls, and you shall receive this back in school," Teller told Gemma and Amy, though mostly to Gemma as she was his student. "Carpe Diem, girls."

"Oh! Uh..." Gemma tried to remember what that meant. "Seize the day?"

"Very good." Teller approved.

Amy smiled to Gemma. Teller patted both girls on the head gently and fondly before gently patting Amy's belly to also give the baby some love. Amy winced, but not too much as the baby kicked Teller's hand.

"Ooh, hello there!" Teller chuckled sheepishly after he felt the kick. "I think he's gonna be a soccer player."

Gemma couldn't help but giggle with his laugh.

"Or she might be good at kicking butt." Amy chuckled, as she didn't know the gender so either statement could be right.

"Either way, I wouldn't mess with 'em." Teller winked.

Amy giggled to that and smiled.

" **HEY, EGG HEAD, WHEN I'M YOUNG!** " Penn called out from inside the house.

"Excuse me, I have some work to do now, thank you for stopping by, girls." Teller smiled apologetically before going inside his home.

"Bye." Amy said.

"Goodbye..." Gemma sighed, her blushing settled down and her face was clear again. "Well, at least he'll be happier."

"And you'll get to go with him." Amy smiled.

"Yeah..." Gemma smiled back while turning bright red. "I wrote a poem, I'll show it to you."

"Ooh." Amy smiled as they headed back to Rosie's.

Gemma smiled back and walked with Amy back to the sweet old lady's home.

* * *

Robbie and Rosie were now outside with equipment together. Amy smiled softly.

"Uh, hi, Rosie." Gemma said to the older woman once she saw her with the exercise equipment.

Rosie was exercising a bit. "Hi, girls." she smiled.

"Getting nice and strong." Amy smiled to the woman.

"She sure is, stronger than me." Robbie chuckled.

"You should go to the YMCA." Gemma giggled.

Rosie giggled to that. Amy then noticed Julia was making her way over. Julia looked around until she noticed that she had got the right address and came up to them. Robbie smiled brightly toward Julia once she arrived.

"Oh, look who it is~" Gemma commented.

Amy smiled softly.

"Hi, everyone." Julia smiled.

"Hey, Julia." Gemma smiled back.

"You two go ahead and talk, Amy and Gemma can help finish up my meatballs and make sure I don't get hurt with exercising." Rosie told Robbie and Julia.

Julia smiled a little to this.

"Yeah, you two will be fine, just take good care of him, Julia." Gemma giggled.

Julia smiled, a little confused though. Rosie took the girls back inside with an encouraging look to Robbie. Robbie watched the girls go with Julia as he stood beside her. Julia smiled to Robbie, though it was a bit of a wary smile.

"You all right?" Robbie curiously asked Julia once they were alone together.

"Yeah, actually, uhm, I came by to ask you something now." Julia told him.

Robbie looked at her as he wondered what it could be.

"Um... Would you like to go out on a date, with Holly?" Julia asked him quietly.

"Oh, you want me to go out on a date with Holly?" Robbie replied as his emotion seemed to shift.

"Yeah," Julia told him. "It'll be a double date, Glenn and I are gonna go too."

"Oh, yeah?" Robbie asked. "Oh, yeah... Holly's nice."

"Yeah," Julie said." And she's single and you're single."

"Yeah..." Robbie whispered with a slight nod of his head.

"Yeah, come on," Julia pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"Sounds like fun..." Robbie soon gave in.

Julia smiled softly to that. Robbie smiled back as it was a date. A double date.

Julia smiled too. "So tonight?" she wondered.

Robbie then nodded. "I'll be there." He soon decided. Julia smiled and gave him a hug before having to return home. Robbie smiled softly and waved to her. Julia waved back.

"Um... D-Do you need to go?" Robbie asked sheepishly.

Julia looked at him. "Kind of... I mean, I have to let Glenn and Holly know the plan for tonight." she said softly, though she would prefer to stay.

"Oh, right..." Robbie replied. "I'll see you tonight then. Where are we going?"

Julia told him where they would most likely be meeting. Robbie nodded as he would remember that for later. Julia smiled and went off. She found herself wishing she was dating Robbie.

* * *

"Now, for those cheese meatballs." Gemma giggled.

"Of course, girls." Rosie smiled.

"Rosie... You're an angel." Amy giggled.

"You know us so well." Gemma smiled back.

Rosie giggled and fetched the girls another bowl of the meatballs with cheese each.

Gemma reached into her school bag and tried to look for her poem. "Hmm... Where is that thing?" she asked herself as she couldn't seem to find it.

Amy waited patiently. Rosie came in with the bowls with a bright smile.

Gemma emptied her bag and looked for the poem. "Where is that darn thing?" she pouted to herself.

"Is it in your notebook?" Amy asked her after finishing her first mouthful of meatball.

Gemma then checked through her notebook and frowned. "Nope."

"I could've sworn I put it in my homework folder, and-" Gemma began before her eyes widened. "Oh, no!"

"I think I know where it is..." Amy said quietly then, coming to the same realization.

"Me too..." Gemma agreed with Amy.

"What shall we do?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know..." Gemma covered her eyes. "This is totally bogus, he's gonna think I'm a major geekazoid!"

"We could go and sort it if you want, but he won't think you're that" Amy told her.

"Do you think so?" Gemma replied.

Amy nodded.

"Okay..." Gemma sighed. "This is so lame though, I can't believe I gave him my poem... It's based off Man in the Mirror too!"

"Ooh." Amy smiled.

Gemma turned bright red. "We gotta get it away from him before he reads it."

"Okay... Maybe we could go and fetch it now then?" Amy suggested. "But this time, tell Robbie and Rosie."

Gemma nodded in agreement quickly as she felt so embarrassed.

Amy stood up, finishing her meatballs. "Rosie, me and Gemma have to nip out, we'll leave Robbie here though." she told the woman.

"Alright, dears." Rosie smiled.

Gemma then left with Amy after they told Rosie where they were suddenly going.

Amy came out of the door and up to Robbie. "Robbie, me and Gem need to do an errand, we'll be back soon, alright?" she asked.

"All right, stay out of trouble, I know how Gemma likes to be BAD." Robbie teased.

Gemma then snapped her fingers above her head as a joke to his own before she went off with Amy. Amy giggled and walked off to Mr. Teller's house again. Gemma knocked on the door nervously once they came up to the door.

* * *

Teller soon came out and smiled. "Girls, you're back."

Amy smiled a little. "Yes, sir, you see Gemma accidentally left a paper in her homework folder that was for something else and she was wondering if she could retrieve it." she told him, so Gemma wouldn't stumble or stutter over the words.

Gemma twitched and nodded, her face seeming to redden.

"I see..." Teller replied. "It's in my room." he then stepped aside slightly as Penn sat on the couch, eating a sandwich for himself.

Amy let Gemma go in first and smirked at Penn though when she entered. Gemma followed Teller back to his room where he had placed her homework.

"I'll be right back, try not to eat all my food while you're alone." Teller teased Penn.

"Come over here, I wanna make a S'More, you marshmallow." Penn teased back.

Amy came and, just to wait, perched on the arm of the couch. Penn continued to eat until he looked at Amy while he ate. Amy glanced at him and stuck her tongue out, with just a slight glare, but also a smirk for earlier. Penn rolled his eyes and kept eating his sandwich.

"Hey, what's on that sandwich?" Amy wondered, not able to help asking. "And why is that red on your nail?"

"Mayonnaise, grilled chicken, onions, mustard, and this?" Penn replied before looking down to his finger that had red nail polish on it.

"Interesting... And, yeah." Amy said, moving to sit next to him.

"Oh, uh, I shot a man for asking personal questions." Penn replied with a small smirk as he showed the hand.

Amy smirked. "Good thing I don't ask personal questions." she chuckled, but admired his nail polish. She liked the alternative stuff.

Penn chuckled as he soon finished his sandwich and wiped his fingertips with a napkin and even his mouth, showing some good manners. Amy couldn't help, but smirk again at his chuckle.

"Uh... I'm sorry about earlier..." Penn told her as he soon put his hands over his kneecaps.

"It's okay, everyone's been treating me like I'm fragile and it was kind of nice someone was willing to 'fight back' a little..." Amy told him, as the other stuff didn't need forgiving in her mind, except that bit. "I do accept the part of the apology for thinking I was fat."

"Don't wanna toot my own horn, but I'm too sexy to be fat." Penn posed melodramatically with a smirk.

Amy smirked. "Oh, you think you're sexy?" she wondered.

"I don't think, I know," Penn retorted with his snooty nose in the air. "Just check out my hair, chicks dig the hair, hmph!"

Amy smirked. "Oh, yeah the braid is cool... But not proof of sexiness, I prefer a man who can be very dominant with 'one' bigger than yours." she told him, and pretended to be bored and looked at her nails.

"Lady, I'm over six feet tall, who could be bigger than me?" Penn scoffed, missing the point.

Amy merely smirked, not wanting him to know it was Billy. "You're missing the point, doofus... I meant not height or weight-wise." she smirked her eyes flickering down briefly in point.

"Oh..." Penn replied before his eyes widened. "Oh!"

Amy snorted to that when he got it. "Now you get it, so, yeah you fail on both those points." she teased him.

Penn glared with an eye roll. "Women!"

"You." Amy retorted, flicking her hair back teasingly.

Penn stuttered and growled before calling out to his future partner. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"'

Amy smirked and giggled. "You couldn't handle me anyway." she added.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Allie." Penn smirked.

"My name is Amy and I'm putting you down, not myself." Amy smirked back.

"Well then!" Penn glared in insolence.

Amy smirked.

* * *

Gemma followed Teller into his bedroom as she blushed and felt very nervous as she looked around and saw the bed, but of course, the desk which he graded papers on.

Teller went and found her folder and handed it to her. "Go ahead and find what you need to." he smiled to her.

"Thank you, sir..." Gemma blushed as she accepted the folder, her hand touching his hand as she then opened it to find her poem.

Teller smiled softly at her, of course he knew what she was looking for, but he knew she would tell him if she trusted him. "So, what did you put in by mistake?" he asked softly.

Gemma gulped nervously as she took out her poem. "Oh, uh, nothing important... Just... A little poem I wrote for my collection..."

"Ah... That was quite interesting and very well-written." Teller told her.

Gemma's eyes widened as she hid her face behind the paper. "He read it!" she whispered to herself in a loud panic.

"Yes, I did." Teller told her gently, and placed his hand calmly on hers.

Gemma's whole face turned red as a ripened cherry tomato. "I-It's kind of a song.." she uttered out.

Teller smiled calmly to her. "It was very nice to read," he told her, sincerely. "And I'm flattered." he added.

"He likes it!" Gemma squeaked as she hid behind her paper almost as if it was a barrier between the two of them as she felt overly nervous around her older crush who happened to be her teacher. "Erm... I'm glad you do... Even if it's not in Latin."

Teller smiled softly.

Gemma shook nervously. "Well, I'm intruding your home, I guess I should get going..." she then started to step backward, stumbling only slightly due to her weak ankles.

Teller noticed this, and reached out to save her from falling. He accidentally pulled too hard though and it caused their lips to crash together but not in a way that hurt. Gemma's eyes widened as her whole face turned bright red as she latched onto him for support. Teller's eyes widened too, holding her secure so she wouldn't fall. He didn't want to scare her and so was planning on pulling away, but he actually didn't want to pull away a little.

Gemma stood up straight and put her hands behind her back as she was totally red in the face. "Wow..." she whispered in relief as one of her wildest and craziest dreams had become a reality.

Teller was blushing himself and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I'm sorry." he had to apologize, if she thought he had done it on purpose and thought he was trying to make out with her in the bad way, he could kiss any career goodbye.

"N-No, I'm sorry..." Gemma replied. "I just... I'm so clusmy..." her emotions were so mixed up on the inside. "That was incredible..." she then said as she looked away with slight tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sad.

Teller looked at her and gave a small, slightly nervous, smile.

Gemma twiddled her fingers as she looked at him. "I won't tell anyone in school." She then promised for the sake of his reputation.

"Thank you..." Teller said softly and placed his hand on hers. "And I won't say I didn't enjoy it a little... But I'd get in big trouble until you graduate and I am retired from the teaching." he said quietly.

"You... Liked it?" Gemma gulped.

Teller blushed a little, but nodded. Gemma turned around as she clamped her hands over her mouth and had a high-pitched muffle as she seemed to lose her nerve and behavior on how to properly act since he was complimenting her and not just congratulating her on a job well done on a homework assignment or a test. Teller watched her, unsure what to do now, but gave her time to sort it out in her mind.

Gemma flinched at the yelling and glanced up at her favorite teacher shyly. "Heh... I guess you must be busy."

"Um... I guess I'll see ya later, I probably have to babysit..." Gemma said sheepishly.

Teller patted her gently on the shoulder. "We'll talk more later." he told her softly.

"Yes, sir..." Gemma whispered softly as she held her poem close, though it was slightly wet now from her sweat.

Teller smiled softly and returned the homework folder to its spot before he opened the door for Gemma to go first. Gemma smiled back as she held her folder close and walked out of the door to check on Amy. Teller followed down and raised an eyebrow as Penn looked nervous.

* * *

Amy smirked at Penn. "Aww, too scared to fight back? Need to call for help?" she fake cooed.

"I am not a gentle man..." Penn glared as his blood seemed to boil. "And where do you get off?!"

Amy smirked challengingly. "Nowhere, I drive the train." she retorted.

"What...?" Penn's eyes widened to that response before chuckling sheepishly. "Heh... Very funny, ya little perv."

Amy smirked. "And the truth." she shrugged and chuckled. Her pregnancy hormones were making her libido play up a little.

Penn scooted over on the couch nervously and fiddled with his tie. Amy smirked and tossed her hair back, looking patient as Gemma came down though.

Penn rushed to Teller and hid behind the shorter men and put one hand on his shoulder and the other pointing directly at Amy. "She's crazy, man, she's craaazy!"

Teller shook his head. "No, she's just carrying a baby." he told him, calmly.

"She's worse than my sister!" Penn replied.

Gemma glanced back at the man on her way back towards Amy.

Amy looked at Gemma and smiled. "Did you get it?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah, I got it, we can go now." Gemma replied, still a little red in the face.

Amy stood up and smiled to Gemma still. "It was nice of you to let us in, Mr. Teller, and I can't say it was a pleasure, Mr. Penn." she said.

"Feeling's mutual..." Penn scoffed.

Gemma rolled her eyes at Penn, but smiled to Amy and Teller. "Thank you so much for letting us in, Mr. Teller." she then added.

"It's alright, girls, see you later." Teller said.

Amy gave a wave as she walked out. "Bye bye." she said.

"Shamone, Amy~" Gemma smiled on the way out of the teacher's house.

"You need to be on a leash, 'cuz you're a-" Penn grumbled about Amy.

Amy turned as she heard him and glared more icily than the iceberg that sunk the Titanic.

Penn's eyes widened and he hid his face behind a magazine. "Weirdo." he muttered under his breath as the girls took their leave.

"Don't be rude." Teller told Penn.

"But she started it!" Penn replied immaturely.

"That sweet girl?" Teller asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah, she was just moving in on me and acting like a psycho!" Penn replied.

Teller shook his head and went into the kitchen. "Maybe you need a cup of tea or something." he muttered.

"Okay..." Penn pouted as he then followed after his tiny partner.


	13. Chapter 13

"I got one up on that Penn guy." Amy smirked to Gemma as they were walking back to Rosie's.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Gemma replied.

"No, he was too scared." Amy chuckled.

Gemma giggled before sighing. "Oh, boy... What a partnership those two are gonna have."

Amy chuckled a little.

"Maybe Rosie should talk to him." Gemma teased.

"Yeah, she'd scare him halfway to Hell." Amy laughed.

"On the Highway to Hell~" Gemma giggled.

Amy chuckled. Gemma smiled as she went with Amy back to Rosie's as the old woman seemed to be lifting weights. Amy gave a smile back. Rosie was continuing with her exercises.

"Hi, Rosie." Gemma smiled to the old woman.

"Hello again, did you collect what you needed to?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it's all cleared up now." Gemma replied.

"Good." Rosie smiled.

"He said he liked it." Gemma whispered to Amy sheepishly.

Amy smiled at that and winked to Gemma.

Gemma blushed as she soon went inside to put the poem back in her bag for safe keeping, but then remembered that Amy wanted to look at it. "Oh, do you wanna hear it?" she then asked.

"How about later?" Amy suggested as obviously it was something Rosie shouldn't see.

"All right, I'm just glad to have it back." Gemma blushed as she put her paper back into her bag for safekeeping.

Amy smiled and winked again. Gemma giggled as she then zipped up her bag and held it on her back so she would be ready to go when Amy would.

Amy smiled. "Robbie?" she then asked outloud.

"Oh, hey, guys." Robbie smiled as he poked his head out.

"Are we all ready?" Amy asked with a smile.

"I'm ready." Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Gemma added.

Amy smiled.

"Oh, wait a moment!" Rosie called and then scurried into the kitchen.

Gemma blinked at Rosie oddly for a moment. Robbie smiled back. Amy giggled at Rosie's reaction. Rosie came back with a tupperware tub of, anyone could guess it, meatballs for them to take home.

"Thanks, Rosie," Gemma smiled to the old woman. "You always hold the key to our hearts and our tummies."

Amy nodded with a smile.

"Now, you all go off and have a wonderful day." Rosie smiled.

"You too." Gemma smiled back as she took her container.

Amy kissed the woman on the cheek as she took hers too. "Thank you, Rosie." she smiled.

Rosie blushed fondly and smiled. She handed Robbie one too.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Robbie added with a sincerely sweet smile to the old woman he was fond of.

Gemma held her container and once Amy was set, they went off together. Rosie waved them off smiling.

"Hey Robbie, are you doing anything in town tonight?" Amy asked Robbie then.

"I'm actually gonna meet Julia, Glenn, and Holly," Robbie replied. "We're going on a Double Date."

"Ooh..." Gemma blinked.

Amy blinked, but gave a small smile. "Oh, okay." She said.

"Do I have to babysit tonight then?" Gemma asked.

"I dunno if Kate's doing anything, but if you don't mind." Robbie shrugged, he never minded with her of course since the kids loved her like a surrogate big sister, especially when with Amy.

"And of course I'll help when I get back, Gem." Amy smiled to her best friend.

Gemma and Robbie smiled back to this.

* * *

That evening, Julia was meeting up with Robbie and Holly. "Glenn'll be joining us in a little while, he's just taking your friend Amy back home as we didn't think it would be okay for her to walk home." she smiled, happy Glenn was helping Amy out.

"That's nice of him." Holly beamed.

"Yeah, nice..." Robbie repeated with a small smile toward Julia.

Julia smiled to Robbie.

* * *

Glenn was soon taking Amy back home like he had told Julia that he would.

"Thank you so much for the lift, Mr. Gulia." Amy smiled politely to him. She had dressed up a little for the class, but not tasteless.

"Well, of course," Glenn replied. "Can't let an innocent child like you go off on your own while you're having a child yourself."

"Well, I'm not a child anymore, but yes, you're really helping me out, I was worried about how to get home this time of evening." Amy said but politely and sincerely.

"So, this class, is it Planned Parenthood?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, it's one of the classes that teach you how to look after a baby, but special for single mothers." Amy told him. She did admire the car though, it was an actual DeLorean.

"Oh, but what about a dad?" Glenn asked after he unlocked the doors and lifted one upward to let Amy inside. "Everybody knows you need both a mom and dad for the family job."

Amy climbed inside with a small smile. "First, I have to say I love your DeLorean," she told him. She then placed a hand gently on her baby bump. "I don't know if the dad realizes I exist." she told him softly.

"Maybe I could hook ya up with someone." Glenn suggested as he got into the car with her to drive her to where she needed to go.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure about that." Amy said softly with a blush.

Glenn then started the car and drove off with Amy. "Well, I hope your friend Bobby likes Holly."

"Robbie," Amy corrected automatically. She made sure her skirt covered its full-length to about two inches above the knee. "And I'm sure he will." she added and pushed the side of her hair back behind her ear.

"Left or right?" Glenn asked as a turn was coming up.

"Right." Amy told him with a smile as she took the chance to look around the car.

Glenn nodded and he soon turned right when he was allowed to as he kept driving. "Your friend Gemini seems to be a child compared to you." he then slightly teased.

"Gemma," Amy gave a small giggle at his mistake of name, he just couldn't seem to get any name right. "She's graduating soon... And she already has a job lined up." she said softly, happy for her friend, but sad that her own life might not end up as good as Gemma's would. Still she would always be there for Gemma, and held no bad feelings about it.

"Oh, really now?" Glenn replied.

Amy nodded. She glanced out of the window with a small slightly sad smile. "Yes." she said softly her hands resting softly on her bump.

Glenn nodded as he continued to drive for Amy. Amy gave him some directions, though she only paid enough attention to distinguish certain landmarks. Glenn nodded as he listened to Amy, but he seemed to make a sudden stop somewhere else dark and unknown.

Amy blinked as she wasn't sure where they were. "Mr. Gulia?" she asked quietly, turning slightly to face him.

"Yes?" Glenn replied with a slight smirk.

"Where are we?" Amy asked quietly.

"Oh, just making a little stop first." Glenn replied not-so innocently.

"O-Oh..." Amy said quietly and reached behind her to try and open the door.

"There's no need to worry," Glenn smirked. "Just relax."

Amy tried to open the door, but obviously the locks had been put on. "U-Um, I'm expected home soon..." she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home." Glenn said as he scooted closer to her as he seemed like a predator and she was the prey now.

Amy pressed back against the door and held up her hands as if to ward him off. Of course, her hormones were going a little haywire. Glenn soon came close toward Amy and put his lips into hers with force. Amy squeaked and her eyes were wide. Her hands were trapped between their chests and luckily her baby bump wasn't squashed though. Glenn held onto Amy while kissing her for a good while. Amy couldn't really struggle much in the car but her mind went a little hazy due to the hormones.

* * *

A while later and Amy had been dropped off home and Julia, Holly, and Robbie had been reunited with Glenn for the double date.

"Thank you." Julia thanked Glenn, smiling at her fiance when he was back.

"No problem, shall we go inside?" Glenn replied.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Holly beamed as she hugged Robbie's arm.

Julia nodded and smiled as she entered the club with the others. Glenn stood beside Julia while Holly clung onto Robbie on the way into the club.

* * *

Amy had gone straight to her and Robbie's basement to change, but after a quick shower and in her PJs, she went up to see Gemma and help her babysit.

Gemma smirked as she stalked on the floor before coming to the couch. "Boo!"

The kids screamed and laughed as they ran out from behind the couch.

Amy dodged the kids and sat down on the sofa. "Hey, Gem." she said quietly, moving a pillow to hug and help her feel warm again.

"Hey, Aims." Gemma smiled.

"Hey, Gem..." Amy said quietly and held the pillow close.

Gemma soon frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Amy said quietly with a small, though shaky, smile.

"You sure?" Gemma asked before she stood up. "Did something happen at your class?"

"No." Amy said softly, as nothing happened at class.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Gemma frowned as she sat down across from the girl.

Amy bit her lip and looked at her best friend. She knew she should probably tell, but if she came out with it too easily, Glenn would find her again.

"Amy..." Gemma frowned as she closer to her best friend before hugging her around her stomach to give the baby some love too as she gently stroked the bump. She then began to hum a tune to cheer them both up.

Amy held her friend back in the hug softly, closing her eyes and giving a small sniffle.

"Liberian girl, You came and you changed my world, A love so brand new~" Gemma sang to soothe Amy. "Liberian girl, You came and you changed my world, A feeling so true~"

Amy looked up at her friend. Gemma looked toward Amy with a small pout. The kids soon came to see Gemma and Amy, looking at them.

Amy gave Gemma a squeeze then looked at the kids. "Bath time then bedtime, kiddos." she said quietly but firmly.

"Aww..." The kids pouted.

"Come on, it's not that bad, don't you wanna smell good like me?" Gemma giggled as she sat up to the kids.

"If you get up there for bath then bed now, I'll give you both a cookie and a glass of milk." Amy said.

"Yay!" The kids then cheered and ran upstairs.

Gemma giggled and then looked to Amy. "Thanks, Aims."

Amy nodded with a tiny smile.

"Excuse me." Gemma smiled as she then went upstairs after the kids to get them ready for bed.

* * *

Amy went to fetch the cookies and milk for the boys. Gemma hummed Liberian Girl as she helped the kids to bed, but of course, not before milk and cookies. Amy came up once the boys were bathed and in Bed and handed them each a cookie and a glass of milk.

"Good night, Gemma and Amy~" The kids told their babysitters.

"Good night, my little muffins~" Gemma cooed and gave them kisses on the cheek.

"Night, kiddos." Amy said softly and kissed their foreheads.

The kids smiled back before they finished their cookies and fell asleep. Amy walked out of their room with Gemma and then headed downstairs and made both herself and Gemma a warm drink.

* * *

Julia smiled slightly up to Glenn and then sat in the middle beside Glenn and Robbie.

"Robbie, you look so cute tonight." Holly cooed.

"Thank you," Robbie replied. "I like these little bracelets... You look like Madonna."

"Thank you!" Holly gushed.

Julia smiled at them and glanced at Glenn. Glenn looked back to Julia as he took a sip of his drink while Holly ogled against Robbie.

Julia was hoping maybe he thought she looked nice, but getting no response in that way she looked at Robbie. "So, Robbie, how's your business going?" she asked, to make conversation.

"Um... Actually... I'm working on a game plan right now." Robbie replied.

"You should look into the stock market," Glenn suggested. "That's where the money is."

"Glenn's in junk bonds." Julia said quietly to Robbie.

"Jules, it's high-yield bounds," Glenn corrected his fiance. "Do I tell people you're in junk waitressing?"

Holly smirked to Robbie. Julia stuck her tongue out to Glenn, not nastily though. She then took a sip of her drink. Glenn then put his arm around Julia with a light chuckle.

"My grandma gave me a saving's bond when I was a kid," Robbie spoke up. "So I get about $20 by 1993. So, that's cool."

Julia smiled to Robbie with a small giggle, but leaned into Glenn.

"Whoa, watch out." Glenn chuckled toward Julia.

"So we totally look like a couple," Holly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robbie. "Don't you think we look great together?"

Robbie tensed up slightly. Julia let out a small noncommital noise that could be agreement.

"Oh, David Bowie's playing," Robbie realized, trying to change the subject. "He's the best. I think he's coming to town in September."

"I love David Bowie!" Julia beamed as she then had sung a little, but had to go off as the alcohol had affected her and she felt the urge to throw up. She rushed off to the bathroom.

Robbie smiled Julia, but then frowned as she went off right away.

"Okay, come on, it's okay, we'll be right back." Holly said as she soon decided to join Julia.

Julia went off with Holly to the ladies.

Glenn leaned back against his seat and looked to Robbie. "She'll feel better once she yaks." he told the other guy.

"I hope so..." Robbie muttered to Glenn as it was just the two of them now. "So... Sunday's the big day, huh? I don't even know your last name."

"It's Gulia." Glenn told him.

"Julia's last name is gonna be Gulia," Robbie smiled out of amusement. "Julia Gulia, that's funny."

"Why's that funny?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know." Robbie muttered quietly.

"She's paid her dues, been with me four years," Glenn told him. "I owe it to her to get married."

Robbie listened to Glenn's words, though he was mostly silent. At one point, Glenn was looking at the waitress' butt with a slight smirk. Robbie wasn't sure what to say, he just took his drink, but he looked around until he caught Glenn's gaze which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't want to break up," Glenn said as he looked at the waitress's butt. "Plus, she was with me before I made my money... So, I know I can trust her."

"Th-That's a Grade A choice of meat right there..." Robbie stammered uneasily about the waitress's backside.

"Speak for yourself," Glenn told Robbie after the man had said they were too old to get younger women like that anymore. "I'm not that old. I can get chicks like that."

"Not that hot." Robbie replied.

"I've gotten hotter," Glenn smirked to Robbie. "Try two hours ago."

"Really?" Robbie's eyes widened as that was a rather shocking response. Wait, didn't he drive Amy not too long ago? Could he had meant her?

"Hotter and younger." Glenn nodded with a smirk and a slight wink. Obviously he thought Robbie would get what he meant.

"How do you do it, man?" Robbie asked. "How do you do it without getting caught?"

"Julia is preoccupied with the wedding," Glenn told him. "She doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh, man," Robbie replied weakly and dryly. "You know what sucks, though? Once you get married, the party's over, right?"

"I work in the city, man, and I work long hours," Glenn smirked. "No woman can resist me."

"Yeah, that's something." Robbie deadpanned as Holly soon came back.

"Julia's feeling a little under the weather." Holly told the men with a small pout.

"Told ya she was gonna yak." Glenn told Robbie.

"Yeah, you called it." Robbie muttered wearily as that didn't seem to be the right thing to say about one's fiancee.

"Why don't you go get your car and meet us out front?" Holly suggested with a smile.

* * *

Glenn went on ahead to get his car. Julia was leaning on Holly, drunk.

"Oh, God, I forgot my purse," Holly realized before looking to Robbie. "Do me a favor and put her in the car with Glenn?"

"No problem." Robbie replied as he took a hold of Julia as Holly went back inside.

"I puked." Julia said, a bit upset, as she leaned against Robbie then.

"Okay, don't worry." Robbie comforted her.

"I vomitted in my hair." Julia told him.

"All right." Robbie replied.

"Does my hair smell bad?" Julia asked Robbie.

"No, it smells good actually," Robbie said to make Julia feel better about her condition, though it smelled lovely other than the vomit which seemed to entrance him at first and he slowly felt like he was falling in love with her even though she was engaged. "Just feel better, okay?"

Julia gave him a slightly drunk smile. She then noticed Glenn's car. "Hi, Glenn." she said to Glenn.

"Don't puke in the car, all right?" Glenn told Julia almost like it was an order. "It'll stink for a week."

Julia weakly got into the car and leaned back in the seat, looking up at Robbie.

"Bye, Julia." Robbie whispered with a small wave toward the woman.

Julia gave a small wave. Robbie sighed as he soon went home with Holly.

* * *

"Such little angels~" Gemma smiled as she walked back with Amy down the stairs.

"They can be." Amy agreed quietly, as she made the hot drinks.

"Please tell me what happened, that's what I'm here for, we're like sisters." Gemma said.

Amy looked at Gemma and then gave a small sigh. "Alright... But at least lets sit down and have the TV on... I don't want anyone overhearing." she said quietly.

Gemma nodded in agreement as she then went to find something good on TV to drown out their conversation. Amy brought in the hot drinks, placed them on the front table and then sat on the sofa, hugging the pillow again.

* * *

"So, what's this all about?" Gemma asked Amy softly.

"I got a lift home from Julia's fiance." Amy said quietly.

"Did he... Do something to you?" Gemma asked nervously.

Amy held the pillow tighter, but so it wouldn't crush her baby bump. "Yeah..." she said quietly.

"Did he... Become intimate...?" Gemma winced nervously.

Amy swallowed softly and nodded.

Gemma let out a slight squeak out of nervousness. "No!" she then whispered shallowly and shook her head. "H-He couldn't have... Amy... A-Are you sure...?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Gem." Amy said quietly.

Gemma nodded as that was very true. "That's a major bummer," She then narrowed her eyes. "Can I spike him?" she then smirked as she wanted to plot revenge just to make Amy happy.

"Spike?" Amy asked, confused.

"Ya know, get back at him?" Gemma replied. "If people are hurtin' my sisters from other parents, I want 'em to get hit where it hurts." she then snapped sassily in a Z pattern.

Amy put her hand on Gemma's. "You can't, that will make Julia go off." she told her quietly.

"I want him to pay for hurting you." Gemma firmly pouted, though she tried to settle down for Amy's sake.

Amy looked at her softly. "And we will, but if you do it now, then Robbie won't stand a chance with Julia." she told her.

"Okay..." Gemma said, trying to relax. "I'll just sleep on it, but I'm still mad that he hurt my sister from another mister."

Amy gently hugged her. Gemma gave a hug back as she gently stroked Amy's hair while humming an old lullaby this time that her mother used to sing to her. Amy closed her eyes and let her head rest against her 'sister from another mister's'. Gemma soothed Amy the best she could and even stroked her hair while gently shushing her dear friend.


End file.
